Gravity Falls University
by SasaraRH
Summary: G.F. Kids are all grown up,and at Gravity Falls University. Things get interesting, Gideon has been back since his Junior year of highschool,and all the girls fell for him.He has completely changed,yet Mabel still hates him,Pacifica is friends w/ them now,but her and Dipper wont admit their feeling for each other,this is filled with mystery,drama,and matureness. Plz review. OC's
1. Prologue and First day of Sophmore Year

**Time for some more fun, and now I present another intriguing story, this time involving the Gravity Falls characters. Enjoy, and don't own GF, wish I did, but don't.**

Prologue:

I found myself up against our school's hallway wall, my hands being held above my head and his leg in between mine, making sure I couldn't move or do a thing. I glared at him. This boy who I hated, as he had me pinned. He glared back, but not with hatred, but anger. He was mad, and to be honest I enjoyed the fact that I could offend him so easily. Our faces inches from each other. However, now would be the perfect time to have magic. Oh why didn't I listen to Dipper or Liz, I should've taken some lessons from those stupid books. Hell, why didn't I take them, this ass is using magic now, to keep me still. Damn him. He let out a sigh.

"That's it. I have had enough… now I'm going to make you regret those words." He said, still glaring. Then with that pathetic magic, to which I really wished I should have learned, we vanished. Now I really was in trouble…

(*******)

Ch.1- Gravity Falls University:

The day was bright, and birds were chirping. It was about 8ish in the morning, a group of people were sitting around a round table outside, on their university campus. Their sophomore year has just started. Dipper, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica and Mabel were all together laughing about a joke Grenda just told.

"So I was like Oh my gosh, Marius, that did not happen, and he was like, But it did and I was in just my underwear." Everyone started laughing.

"Oh wow Grenda, that is hilarious, I am so glad your relationship with Marius is working out." Candy smiled.

"Yes. It is so working out and I am always laughing at our Skype conversations. He is just so funny." Grenda replied.

"That's just awesome." Pacifica also smiled. "Is he coming here any time soon?"

"Yeah, he just booked a flight to be here within the next month or so, depending on his business duties." Grenda replied.

"That's cool." Mabel commented.

"Yep, anyways, you guys excited to start our sophomore year?" Grenda asked.

"Yes, very much so, my first class is Chemistry, what is all of yours?" Candy smiled, answering.

"I have Math… ugh" Grenda groaned.

"I have a free period luckily, so I think I'm either going to fill it with more magic studies, or just stay free with time to spare." Dipper informed.

"I think you should keep it free, leaves you more time to focus on your magic studies." Pacifica smiled, giggling. Dipper blushed a bit.

"True, I do need to focus." He awkwardly laughed. Pacifica still giggled, having a bit of a blush spread on her face.

"What about you Mabel? What's your first class?" Pacifica turned her attention, to try and get rid of her blush.

"Oh you know me, it's Fashion of course, along with a splash of art in there." Mabel laughed, causing Pacifica to be happy, because now they were in the same class.

"Figures." Pacifica continued to giggle, very happy. "This year, I feel is going to be a fun year."

"I hope so, now that we're sophomores, we get to go to a lot more parties!" Candy was excited.

"I don't know guys, Gravity Falls University parties? Don't ya think that's a bit too crazy?" Dipper asked, pointing out the fact of previous parties all over have ended in disaster.

"Yeah! That's what makes it fun." Grenda was also excited.

"Come on guys, you have to come to them." Candy looked at the three.

"I'm with Dipper on this one, too many things have happened at parties in this town and on this campus." Pacifica also was wary of the subject.

"Mabel come on you're party central." Grenda stated.

"Ehhh...not as much guys. I do admit a party is fun, but Dipper's right besides, the only parties that are like the real good ones, are hosted by the popular group, and who wants to go to those." Mabel folded her arms sitting back a bit.

"Ah, like everyone." Grenda and Candy said.

"They have the best parties." Candy started to go off in to dream land imagining herself at their parties. Mable snapped her fingers to bring her back.

"They might have good parties, but they're horrible people." Mabel pointed out

"Yeah, plus Gideon is part of that group, and who wants to be in a room with that psychopath." Dipper added.

"Also there's the fact of my old friends, who are now enemies, Tiffany, Raquel, and Michelle are now worse then I use to be." Pacifica commented.

"They aren't as bad you use to be, besides you were controlled by your family and forced to act the way you did. They are just in general horrible." Dipper told Pacifica.

"Oh...thank you.." She blushed again, and Dipper felt awkward again blushing and directing his attention elsewhere. Mabel rolled her eyes.

"The point is, we're not welcomed to those parties, and we wouldn't want to go even if we were." Mabel concluded.

"Fine I guess, but I don't see what is so wrong with Gideon anymore." Grenda got curious.

"That is true, he is rather different then how we were when we younger. Not to mention he has some serious looks." Candy stated.

"Candy." Mabel looked at her.

"What I am just being honest. Being in prison made him gain some serious muscle and good looks. I mean if you took a picture of Gideon now, and compared it to the one from your old Summer binder, would you be able to tell it's him?" Candy raised an eye brow.

"Yes." Dipper and Mabel replied.

"He's still psycho." Dipper mentioned.

"Well is that true? He hasn't done anything to your family, or this town, since being out of prison... and that's going on over five years now." Grenda informed

"He's probably planning something, besides you guys just because his body and looks have changed, doesn't mean his motives and craziness have." Mabel stated.

"I guess, I just really would love to go to one of their parties... it be really fun." Candy shrugged. Then she glanced at her watch. "Oh its almost time for class, I got to go, bye guys!" Candy got up leaving.

"Well, I should be going to. Math ugh..." Grenda groaned, getting up to walk to the math halls. "Bye guys."

"Bye!" The three remained waved.

"Well shall I escort you ladies to your class?" Dipper asked. They laughed.

"Sure bro bro, that be cool." Mabel said, as they got up. "You excited to be in Fashion Pacifica?"

"Oh yeah, it's going to be fun, and we get to design our own clothes." Pacifica laughed. "Though you have been a head of the game with that."

"Yeah she has." Dipper looked at his sister, remembering some sleepless nights because his sister would be up creating new sweaters or clothes.

"It's fun and I enjoy it. Who wants to do something they hate?" Mabel shrugged.

"True... Well good luck in class. Be creative, and Mabel, don't be too random, or freak the professor out." Dipper told her.

"I don't do that, and okay thanks." The girls walked into class. Dipper left to enjoy his free period, before starting his own Science class. However as he walked to the science hall, he saw people he wished he didn't. 'Of course, Gideon. Ugh what's that psycho doing now?' Dipper thought. He watched as Gideon was talking to Tiffany, probably planning another party. Dipper did admit that Gideon had changed a lot in appearance. He was taller, just a bit taller than himself, had muscles, shaggy white hair, and in general all the girls since they were in high school swarmed over him. He was two years older, and that surprised everyone. However, Dipper, and his family, plus Pacifica, didn't trust him at all. Dipper tried to listen in to what they were saying. 'I swear curiosity is killing the cat here, or in my case the Dipper.' He thought. He didn't care about what they were saying, but curiosity got the best of him.

"So were on for tonight right Gideon?" Tiffany had a seductive look on her face as she asked this.

"Yeah, whatever." Gideon responded, shrugging. To him, most of the girls that threw themselves at him weren't really important. And being a boy, he thought he might as well take advantage of it.

"Also the party for next weekend, everything is all booked and stuff ya know." Tiffany continued. "It's going to be just as wild as the end of summer party we had two weekends ago."

"Probably is." Gideon agreed. Tiffany's friend Raquel came up, with Sarah trailing behind her.

"Tiff, you are not believe what we just heard." Raquel smirked.

"Oooo...rumor, or gossip?" Tiffany asked. Raquel whispered into her ear. "Juicy... I can work with this... change of plans girls, we need to plan out some things. Follow me. Gideon, see ya later." She winked walking away, the other following behind. Gideon too, walked away. He began to walk in the direction of Dipper. Dipper freaked and quickly walked to his science room, hoping Gideon didn't see him. The door was locked, meaning the professor wasn't there, so he waited outside, along with a few other students. This was an accelerated class and it was a program you were in all throughout your years at college, and only offered to a few select students. Especially to those in the more magical studies. Dipper waited, then saw Gideon coming around the corner. He waited as well. Then the professor came, apologizing for her tardiness, and they all walked in. Dipper wanted to be last in, and now was feeling a few emotions seeing as Gideon was there too. 'Great' he thought, 'Just what I need.' He took a seat, and noticed that most of the students around him were either Gideon's age, or a few his. 'Must be a mixed class, great.' He rolled his eyes, opening his notebook to take notes, and doodle a few drawings of him and Pacifica, to which he would erase later, feeling completely embarrassed.

(****)

After a few classes, Pacifica and Mabel split to go work on their General Ed. classes, like English, math, science, and/or psychology. Mabel had a little over an hour before her next class would start, so she decided to walk down to the Gym building where there were a few different rooms for different things, whether it be dance, weight lifting, fighting, etc. She walked to one of the free dance rooms, stretching and doing some of her own choreography to her own music. She was just having a little fun. She ended the session early to cool off, and walked out the room. She grabbed one of the waters from a machine, to only almost spit it out, when she was walking back when she saw Gideon doing some weight lifting. She quickly hid, so he wouldn't see her. She glanced back into the room, and saw he was doing the one bar on his back, shirtless. 'Candy was not wrong...he definitely is no little fat kid...' She began to think before turning back, and smacking herself mentally. 'What are you thinking Mabel!? This is Gideon remember! EWW!' she quickly walked back to the dance room so she could get her things.

"You enjoy what you saw?" she heard a voice ask, before she could go in. She turned. 'Gideon...of course.' She rolled her eyes.

"Enjoy? No." She folded her arms. He smirked.

"Right. Then why are you blushing?" He questioned.

"Maybe because the sight of you makes me sick, and you in general just make mad." Mabel quickly came back.

"Ouch... That hurt Mabel..." He pretended he got hit or something. She rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever, just stop talking to me and do whatever the hell you want." She turned around.

"Do you mean that?" He asked, hinting at things. She got a pissed look, and turned back around.

"Anything but me, I'm off limits." She glared.

"Oh so you have another boyfriend...how's this one working out?" He continued to question her. She just glared.

"Look just piss off, and stay the hell away from me. Got it." She was pissed. He put his hands up, that smirk still on his face.

"Whatever Mabel, just hope it works out for ya." He walked back into the weight room. She tightened her fists, letting out a breath, and loosening them. She quickly got her things and left. 'Asshole.'

(****)

After school Pacifica, Mabel and Dipper walked home back to the Mystery Shack. Thanks to Pacifica's family being gone, their fortune became hers, to which she gave half back to the town, kept a quarter and gave the other quarter to the Pines to rebuild the Mystery Shack bigger, with more rooms for the kids, and Soos, and even add a few guest rooms. Not to mention the Shop part was bigger now, to which Uncle Stan and his brother got to sale more, and make more money. However the S on the word shack, still didn't like to stay up, so they just left it, believing it adds character to the shop. And there are still a few secret rooms around the house, to which Dipper has discovered three, but knows there's more. The three were almost home.

"Hey Dip, can you tell the others I will be home later, Imma head to the forest for a bit. Clears my head ya know." Mabel told him. He nodded, and she began to run in the direction of the Mystery forest.

"Don't bring home another 'pet', Mabel!" He yelled at her.

"That was one time Dipper!" She yelled back.

"One time is all it took!" He laughed with his response. Him and Pacifica walked back, in a bit of silence, seeing as Dipper still felt entirely embarrassed for his actions that morning with the doodles.

(**)

Mabel ran through the forest until she came to the place she wanted to be. It was a small opening surrounded by the trees. She smiled. To most this would be just a pretty place to have a picnic or move past because it wasn't significant. However, invisible to most, is a force field, that hides an even more beautiful view, of a small lake, with a decretive cave near it, and trees still surrounding it.

"LIZ!" Mable called. "Liz!? You here?"

"Hey!" a girl with long wavy hair that was light blonde with purple streaks jumped out of a tree. "Hey Mabel. How ya been?" they hugged.

"Fine. I thought I come to visit for a bit ya know." Mabel smiled with a laugh. Liz laughed.

"You might be able to fool your friends and brother, but I know that laugh and look Mabel. What's up?" Liz knew Mabel to well. Mabel rolled her eyes.

"I can't get away with anything with you." Mabel laughed.

"Nope...so what's up?" Liz asked.

"Ugh it was Gideon again." Mabel folded her arm sitting down on a huge stone that was shaped like a chair. In fact there were a few of them. Liz sat on another.

"What happened?"

"He's just so...UGH! I hate him!" Mabel looked at Liz. "He's cocky, conceited, arrogant, pisses me off all the time... ugh I can't stand him."

"Well you don't see him that much you said. Try avoiding him." Liz suggested

"I've tried. But it seems like every corner I turn there he is. His stupid smug face, always smirking. GAH! I hate him Liz. He annoys the hell out of me."

"You sound more like you like him then you do hate..." Liz giggled.

"Don't even joke like that! He's awful. How anyone can like him is beyond me." Mabel shook her head.

"Well obviously some girls must like him seeing as you are always telling me about his sexcapades with almost every girl that throws herself at him." Liz mentioned. "Which by the way, why are you focused on that aspect of him?" Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Do not get any ideas..." Mabel pointed at her. "And I'm not focused... it's just hard to not go through school without hearing something about him and his little friend... ugh." Mabel shivered. Liz laughed.

"Ahh I see... so rather than focus on your school work, you focus on other girls' conversations about Gideon's..." Liz began to question.

"EWW! No, I didn't mean it that way..." Mabel interrupted. "I meant girls...or even Candy and Grenda are always bringing him up because of how much his looks have changed and such."

"So were going back to the body..." Liz looked at Mabel.

"Liz! That's gross." Mabel told her.

"Oh I'm just playing. So girls, including your friends are noticing that Gideon is apparently hot. What about it? ... Is he?" Liz eyed Mabel, who suddenly blushed.

"No! ... I mean...well no... he has muscles, and finally a good body... but no...no! he's not okay." Mabel had a bit of trouble answering the question.

"Uh huh... I see..." Liz looked at her, rolling her eyes. "So I am going to assume he's a little hot, but not so much... that accurate?"

"No... I mean yes...wait... ugh can you get to the point of this Liz." Mabel was getting confused.

"The point is, there is more to this then what you are thinking, but you need to see it yourself. Sadly I can't help you with that, because you'll think I'm crazy. But you'll see soon, I'm positive." Liz smiled.

"Sometimes you confuse me Liz." Mabel just looked at her.

"Just go with the flow and you'll be fine. Focus on school, get good grades, and try and help Dipper and Pacifica... you're the matchmaker here, shouldn't they have been a couple by now?" Liz told her.

"Are you kidding, Dipper is way too shy to ask her, and Pacifica is just as bashful, and thinks Dipper still likes Wendy. They need help, but it has to be from their own minds." Mabel informed.

"Huh... well just try and help as best you can." Liz giggled.

"Will do." Mabel also giggled.

"Hey you never told me, how are you and Riley doing?" Liz asked.

"We broke up." Mabel shrugged.

"What? Why?"

"Because of Tiffany, and his ex Sarah."

"You're kidding... that slut and her follower again?"

"Yep. First it was finding out he cheated on me with Sarah, then being confirmed when I saw him with Tiffany." Mabel said.

"Oh Mabel..." Liz looked a bit sad.

"It's no big deal, just another romance failure I can add to the book." Mabel smiled a bit, laughing a little.

"True, what is that now... three or four?" Liz laughed too.

"Well there was the re-dating of Gabe...again fail because of his obsession of puppets..." Mabel began.

"You would have thought when you guys were in high school he give up on it, seeing as it made him a super senior at 19, and you were a sophomore." Liz explained.

"Yeah seriously... then there was Mermando, again. He turned human and now goes to school with us, but in high school it was him after Gabe. He was just a year older, rather than three, but again it didn't work out. And it was a mutual break up." Mabel described.

"Yeah, I remember. And you were kind of upset because that was your first magic crush." Liz recalled.

"Yep, but it didn't work out. Then there was Jake, a normal guy, but he cheated, and that was my senior year. And last year I finally said yes to Riley, and this is how it turned out. So what's that...four failed relationships. But hey, what can you do?" Mable shrugged.

"Find better boyfriends dummy." Liz hit her head lightly. Mabel laughed.

"Yeah I know, but they all are stupid and only want one thing."

"Sex...wow, boys everywhere really are the same..." Liz was amused about that.

"No not really sex, it's just they expect you to pleasure them, and you get nothing in return. And that's not the type of relationship I want." Mabel replied.

"I see, so you want a boy to actually do things with you, rather than you just give him a release." Liz smiled at her.

"Well... I mean... yeah, kinda. I mean I don't want sex. I'm waiting with that, but it be nice to just actually have one guy attempt to please me, or be equal about it." Mabel explained.

"Yeah I get you. You'll find that guy. And it probably will be the last person you think." Liz glanced at her.

"Probably will...any way it's getting dark, I should be getting home. Got homework to do, plus a few chores." Mabel said standing up, stretching a bit.

"Okay. That's fine. Better get good grades this year." Liz pointed.

"I do... anyway I'll see ya tomorrow. By Liz." She gave her a hug and started to walk away.

"Bye Mabel!" Liz waved. Mabel walked home. She helped to make dinner, did her homework, helped Pacifica with hers, and they both got to watch as her other uncle taught Dipper some more magic stuff from his books. It got pretty late, so they decided to head off to their rooms to sleep. It had been a long day, and for Mabel and Dipper a hard one with the fact of Gideon appearing. Pacifica looked up at her window, and saw a shooting star, she closed her eyes. 'I wish this will be a good year for all of us.' She let out a sigh and went to sleep, wondering what the next day was going to be like.

 **To be continued...**

Me: WOOHOOO! I made my first chapter of my gravity falls series. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy, please review and tell me what you think. And a few notes, I don't know all the ages except for the twins, Pacifica, Wendy, and Soos...so I just made the other characters how I wanted... sorry... but I still hope you like and enjoy this series. So stayed tuned for more!

Lereda: When can I speak?

MJoy: Yeah same here?

M: Sorry got excited...

L: clearly...

MJ: Anyway nice story. I'm proud of you, you're getting better with things.

L: I still have to explain to her what a lemon is every once in a while...

MJ: Sasara...really?

M: What, I forget, I keep thinking it's the fruit...

L: Yeah I know...

MJ: Anyway... continuing, you're working on more than one story, good job!

L: Yeah finally...is there a guide book for this one?

MJ: Why do you need a guide book?

L: Because someone likes to play with mysteries a bit too much that you end up feeling your missing something after each chapter to the point she throws some curveballs that literally knock you out of the ball park.

MJ: I see...well, I like that so, no guide book for me, as for her...let her suffer *evil laugh*

L: I will kick you, you know...we're in her house.

MJ: Come find me, miss non detective...

M: NO! no fighting, stop it you too...

L&MJ: fine...

M: anyway, its Gravity Falls, so good luck... I will not ever do a guide book, and again.. Good luck... moving on. Hope you liked, please review, we'll comment on these a lot, and we hope to see you soon!

All: BYE!


	2. Fashion Conversation and Lunch to Gym

**Okay wow, been a long time, I am so sorry for the wait guys. I have been dealing with a lot, and was also finishing finals for school, but all is good now, so with that said let's get into this next chapter of my Gravity Falls series. Also thanks so much for the favs., reviews, and follows for the story, I really appreciate it. Anyway without further ado, the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Fashion Conversation:**

It was the next day, and everyone was in their classes, or in Dipper's case, enjoying his free period. Mabel and Pacifica were in their Fashion class, starting to design and make the clothes they wanted, being a bit more advanced than the other students.

"Hey Mabel, which fabric goes with this one? This or this?" Pacifica asked pointing to the pieces of fabric on the table, while holding the one she wanted to use. Mabel was a little distracted, but looked over.

"Neither, use this one." She grabbed another piece and gave it to her.

"Oh that's perfect, you really are great at this." Pacifica thanked and complimented. She then noticed Mabel not being her usual self with her designs. "Hey you okay?"

"Huh...yeah I'm fine, just trying to decide what I want to do, ya know." Mabel replied, shrugging it off. Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

"Nice try Mabel. I know you visited Liz yesterday, so what's up? Is it what Grenda and Candy keep talking about?" Pacifica asked, knowing Mable also, just like Liz. Mabel let out a breath.

"I really can't get away with anything with you two." Mabel glanced at her, a smile crossing her face. "And yeah you can say it's that. I mean, how can they still really want to go to one of those stupid parties. It's like they don't remember high school, or the fact that asshole is a psychopath." Mabel grabbed a roll of fabric and took it over to another table, more where they can be alone, Pacific following with the fabrics she chose.

"Well, you can't blame them for wanting to be a part of all that." Pacifica told her. "They have always wanted to be popular, and have fun."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you go hang with the people, who not only hate you, but are stuck up crazies." Mabel retorted. "Besides what is fun about going to parties, where all there is sex, drugs, psychos, and the usage of magic."

"Yeah I guess that's true, but to some that's appealing..." Pacifica stated.

"Well to those two it shouldn't be seeing as they have boyfriends, and should want to keep themselves alive and safe." Mabel replied.

"Again, correct... Liz tell you all this yesterday?" Pacifica asked

"Yeah, along with some of her Liz logic, but it pretty much was that." Mabel lied a bit, except about her friend's logic.

"Hey, why don't you ever try to bring Liz around? We all would love to meet her." Pacifica started to cut her fabric and design some clothes.

"She would love to meet ya guys too, but she says she has to wait for the right time to come meet you guys." Mabel explained. "Though I think she's just trying to avoid meeting Dipper because she knows he'll try to challenge her with magic, and such. I don't think she wants to hurt his feelings, because she'll win." Mabel giggled a bit, even Pacifica giggled too.

"That would be a good reason..." Pacifica put her hand over mouth as she let out a few more laughs. "Dipper does like to challenge other magical creatures to magic battles, and gets a little upset when he loses."

"A little?" Mabel eyed her.

"Okay maybe a bit more than a little." The two were still giggling. "I wonder how Dipper enjoys his free period..."

"Knowing him, probably reading those books...again, doing educational stuff, probably looking at secret pictures of you..." Mabel began to name stuff off, whispering the last one. Pacifica looked at her.

"What'd you say?"

"Huh, oh I said probably still looking at the secrets of this town... you know Dipper stuff." Mabel smiled, shrugging off the last comment, hoping Pacifica would take the hint.

"Oh... yeah that does seem like him." Pacifica agreed, beginning to go back to her work Mabel got a bit of a pouty face, Pacifica did not get the hint.

"Yep, that's my bro bro, anyway, class should be out soon, what are we going to do for lunch?" Mabel asked.

"We could hang out in our usual place..." Pacifica said, before the professor told them that class was over. They walked out together. "I never asked, what's your next class?"

"English, and yours is psychology right?" Mabel confirmed as they walked to their classes.

"Yep, we'll then I shall see you at lunch." Pacifica waved as she walked to her class.

"Later." Mabel also waved. She went to her English class, she'll have to try harder next time to get Pacifica to understand her hints. Though she thought this hint was pretty obvious.

 **Lunch to Gym:**

The group met up at their lunch hour, in their usual place. It was a shaded table that was perfect in a sense because it had trees around it, great spacing away from crowds, but close enough to get to all their classes.

"So Dipper how's magic class going?" Pacifica questioned, as they waited for Candy and Grenda.

"It's going okay, though I hate the fact it's a mixed class." Dipper answered.

"Why, what's wrong with that?" Mabel looked at him.

"Ugh...Gideon is in my class, it sucks." Dipper replied.

"You're kidding?" Mabel questioned. "That asshole is seriously in your class? Isn't he too dumb or something?"

"No... Apparently this is the only class that incorporates those who are advanced in the magic, and science studies. It sucks." Dipper folded his arms.

"So wait, Gideon is advanced in this stuff still?" Pacifica wondered.

"Seems like, now we seriously have to watch our backs, because if he is this advanced, then who knows what he still capable of. He could even be working with Bill again." Dipper explained.

"Well you're just as advanced, so were good there right? Plus your uncles seem to have things figured out as well." Pacifica replied.

"Yeah but Gruncle Stan isn't as well versed in Magic, he's strong which comes in handy, but it's Gruncle Ford, who's the real magical brain." Mabel told her.

"So Dipper and Gruncle Ford are the only ones who know magic?" Pacifica confirmed.

"Yeah pretty much, I mean Gruncle Stan knows some, but like Gruncle Ford says, he's the brain and Stan's the muscle." Dipper informed.

"Okay, so then what should we do about Gideon?" Pacifica questioned.

"I say just ignore the jerk, and kick his ass if he tries to do anything. We handled him when we were twelve, and we can do it again now. Besides, we're stronger now, Dip knows magic, I still have my trusty grappling hook, plus know how to use a golf club, and you know how to do the same and we're all smart." Mabel explained.

"Very true." Dipper smiled. "Good idea, we just need to keep a look out, and make sure we're smart with things."

"Sounds good to me." Pacifica agreed. "But do you think Bill will come back?"

"Anything is possible with those two." Mabel replied.

"What's possible now?" Candy asked, walking up to the three.

"Oh nothing much... but where's Grenda isn't she normally with you?" Dipper answered.

"Umm she was but she said she left something in her car, and went to go get it." Candy replied. "She'll be here in a few."

"Cool, you ready to start Gym today?" Pacifica asked Candy.

"Not really, I never liked Gym in high school, but Grenda really wanted to do it, so I thought seeing as all of you were going to do it, I might as well to." Candy told them.

"It is fun, plus at times it feels like a free period." Pacifica added.

"Yeah I guess, but still won't be my favorite class." Candy replied. Then Grenda came running up.

"Hey Grenda what's up?" Mabel asked. Grenda tried to catch her breath, before she spoke.

"I just saw Sarah take one of the Ser'val Timez boys in her car, and it was not pretty!" Grenda finally spoke. Everyone got a grossed out look.

"Ewww, are you serious?" Mabel didn't like what she just heard or imagined.

"How are they still alive?" Candy questioned.

"No idea, but she and Michelle were obsessed with them... ugh that's just horrifying to witness." Pacifica shivered at the thought as well.

"Tell me about. What made you notice that?" Dipper glanced at Grenda.

"I saw this guy who was wearing one of their outfits, but looked like he had been living in the woods for like a long time, however yet still looked really young, probably because he's a clone... anyway, she saw him to, somehow found a rope, trapped him and brought him too her car... the rest I rather forget." Grenda explained.

"Ewwww." Everyone was now completely grossed out.

"That is just disturbing." Mabel added.

"Plus who knows where they have been." Candy mentioned.

"Okay let's forget this... is there something else we can discuss?" Pacifica did not like the thoughts coming to her head.

"OOOOUU!" Grenda finally sat down, "We can talk about the parties that are coming up."

"Not this again." Mabel rolled her eyes. "Grenda we already warned you about those."

"Yeah, but it is still nice to talk about them, and think about what they could be like." Grenda replied.

"Yes I agree, maybe they are not so bad as we think." Candy agreed.

"Highly doubt that." Dipper and Mabel retorted.

"Besides, we have plenty of fun with each other, isn't that enough?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah the mysteries we solve, and adventures we go on, are pretty amazing." Mabel mentioned.

"Yeah but we're in college now, we need to also think about trying to be normal college students once in a while." Grenda said.

"And hanging out with the popular group will get us to be like that?" Mabel was flat toned. "I mean come on, you just witnessed something horrible done by Sarah, who knows what else they can or will do?"

"Mabel does have a point." Candy did see the fact.

"Ah, come on, what's one party?" Grenda asked. "We are supposed to be having the time of our lives. We're in college. Besides, we are so far from normal."

"Yeah well I rather be far from normal then go to one of their parties to be 'normal" Dipper air quoted.

"Same here." Mabel nodded.

"At least think about it guys." Grenda told them.

"What's there to think about? The parties are bad, probably awful and have people we dislike, so why go?" Mabel replied.

"She's right." Pacifica agreed.

"Ugh, fine... "Grenda folded her arms.

"And with that said, I think it is time for Gym class." Dipper looked at the time on his phone. They nodded and all got up to head to the class. They changed and we're ready, however as they waited in the Gym, they did not like who was there.

"Another mixed class, come on." Dipper was irritated. Mabel folded her arms.

"Figures those asses would be in our class." She added, as they glanced towards Tiffany and her group, Gideon being with them as well.

"So much for avoidance." Pacifica spoke.

"Tell me about it." The twins replied.

"Though you have to admit Gideon is a lot hotter now." Candy said.

"Oh yeah he is." Grenda agreed.

"Ugh please." Mabel had a gross look. "He is anything but. He's an ass, jerk, and thinks way too much of himself. Surprised he hasn't fallen off a cliff with that big head of his."

"He doesn't have a big head." Candy re-looked at him.

"She meant it in a figurative manor." Dipper answered.

"Either way, let's just stay away from them. The further we are, the better." Pacifica had her arms folded.

"I'll agree to that." Mabel looked at her.

"Same here." Dipper added.

"Yeah fine, but I still want to know where he got so hunky." Grenda looked again at him, then back at her friends. Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Do you know if he has gotten over you Mabel?" Candy asked.

"To be honest I don't really care. He's a jackass and will never have a chance with me. So I could really care less." Mabel replied.

"And to be fair with all the girls surrounding him, I am pretty sure Mabel doesn't cross his mind." Dipper added. "Besides he hates our family, so it can probably be best to say he hates Mabel as well."

"Now I just want class to be over so we can go home." Pacifica said.

"I'll agree with that, seeing as I don't really want to be in the same room with those asses." Mabel agreed. Dipper nodded.

"Is it bad that now looking at her I really cannot get what I saw out of my head?" Grenda asked.

"Yes." They all looked at her.

"That's a nightmare." Mabel said.

"It's worse than a nightmare..." Grenda corrected, shivering at the thoughts, again. "Where's Mermando and Gabe when ya need some subject changes."

"Yeah we're is my boyfriend?" Candy looked around.

(**)

On the other side of the room, Sarah was explicitly telling about the event that unfolded in her car with a Ser'val Timez member. Michelle was in complete awe, and loving the whole tale. Raquel, was a bit jealous that Sarah go to have such an amazing time, right before gym, While Tiffany really couldn't care less. And Gideon, well when he heard it, he was as disturbed as Dipper's group, but just didn't show it and walked away, so he didn't have to hear more of the tale.

'How anyone can be so stupid, and like that is beyond me...' he thought to himself. He leaned against the wall, a little bit away from Tiffany's group. Then he noticed a certain someone. 'Mabel.' Gabe and Mermando had just walked over to their group. Gabe gave Candy a peck on the cheek. While Mermando seemed to be telling them something, to which got them all to laugh. Seeing Mabel laugh was nice. She had always been beautiful, different and herself. 'I just wish you guys give me a second chance...'

"Hey Gideon, what do you think will go better for the party, rave style lighting or club style lighting?" Tiffany asked, walking over.

"Whatever is fit for the party..." He replied, not really caring about the party, but she didn't notice.

"Okay, then club style it is. Thanks." She said. "Oh and by the way, I wanted to ask if we are still on for tomorrow."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Okay cool... this party is just going to be blast, we'll have the best music, lighting, place, and fun stuff." She smiled at the thought of all the assorted items that would be available.

"Hey Tiff, were we going to do something about..." Raquel began to ask before being interrupted.

"Yeah I already have a plan for that, but we just need to find the perfect timing." Tiffany answered. "But I pretty much have everything figured out."

"Sweetness." Raquel replied, before going back to Sarah's tale.

"Anyway... this year should be a fun year, with everything we have planned." Tiffany was kind of talking to herself, seeing as Gideon stopped paying attention, and secretly kept his focus on Dipper's group. "But what will be the best part is seeing those idiots humiliated." She finished before going back to her group.

"Wait, what?" He asked, but Tiffany didn't hear. 'What does she have planned now?' Gideon knew Tiffany to well, she hated Dipper's group, reasons unknown but she hated them and would do anything to humiliate, embarrass, and belittle them. Not that he ever let it go that far. He had his watch out on them ever since he got out of jail, wanting to right his wrongs. But if she had another thing planned he needed to find out what. 'Guess I'll have to do the usual...' he rolled his eyes, knowing exactly how to get information out of Tiffany, and put a stop to her plans.

(**)

Class ended, and Gideon knew what he had to do. When everyone else went home, he did the one thig he was good at when it came to getting info out of Tiffany. Asking her to meet him...

 **To be continued...**

I did it! I feel so happy about finally uploading another G.F. chapter! Anyway I hoped you guys enjoy and more updates to look forward to, now that I know how to connect everything! And my friends shall be back next time! Bye. Please review, fav, follow, etc.! And also thanks for being so patient! Thank you and I hoped you liked!


	3. Just Trust Me

**WOOO! I am getting into my grove on with this story now! Anyway next chapter of Gravity Falls guys! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Just Trust Me:**

It was now Friday, it had been a full week since the group started their sophomore year at G.F University, and so far everything was going okay. Mabel and Pacifica were helping their professor with a fashion shoot for some celebrities and models, and also helping her get ready for a show that was a few weeks away. They had been the most advanced in her class, so they got to do side projects and other stuff that the other students didn't really get to do. So their schedule was pretty full. Dipper was enjoying his magic studies, despite the fact of Gideon being in his class. But he listened to his sister and ignored his presence, focusing on his work, and somewhat his secret photos of Pacifica. School seemed to be going well.

That Friday Mabel, again, had her free period after a few of her routine general ed. classes. She was hoping to get some stress off from her fashions class. She made her way to the dance room she used before, it normally stayed empty, so she kind of thought of it as her own personal room. She changed into some more appropriate clothes for her dance time, it being of a baggy shirt that went off the shoulders, some shorts, and sneakers. She practiced her own routines, using different music, and hoping to get a lot off her mind. She liked to dance when it was on her own time, and terms. She had about two hours before one last class, Friday was her different schedule day of only having three classes, with varied breaks in between them, this being her longest one. After about an hour she needed a water break. This time, she brought her own, staying in the room. She went back to dancing.

"Who knew you were such the dancer..." Someone interrupted her. She glanced in the mirror, and rolled her eyes. She turned off her music.

"What part of piss off, didn't you get?" She folded her arms, glaring at him.

"Maybe the whole part..." Gideon said. She rolled her eyes again. "Look Mabel I just want to talk..."

"And what makes you think I want to talk to you?" Mabel asked. "Hell, you're the last person I want to see. Now get lost." She went to grab her things.

"Mabel look, I wouldn't have come to talk to you, if it wasn't important." Gideon walked toward her. "Can you please just listen?"

"No, and stay away from me." She glared at him, she got her things, wanting to leave.

"Mabel please, I need you to listen for just a second..." He tried to reason with her, as she walked out the room. "You need to know your friends are in trouble." She stopped, and turned toward him.

"What do you mean they're in trouble? What did you do?" She walked towards him.

"It wasn't me, and they're in trouble because Tiffany is planning something." He told her.

"Oh like you had nothing to do with it?" She rolled her eyes. "Why should I believe anything you say...you're probably lying about the whole thing..." She turned around, walking away.

"No I'm not." He grabbed her wrist. She tugged her wrist away.

"Don't touch me."

"Mabel please, your friends are in danger, you have to listen to me." He told her.

"Like hell I have to listen to you. You're nothing but a psychopath wanting to destroy my family and the world." She argued back.

"Mabel that's not who I am anymore, but if you don't listen to what I have to say, something bad is going to happen to your friends."

"Oh and what can Tiffany do that is so bad huh? Last time I checked you were the one who deals with magic, and that crazy triangle demon, Bill. If anyone puts us in danger it's you, to which if you do anything to them I swear..." Mable began, pointing at him.

"Mabel! Tiffany and Sarah both work with magic. Not to mention they are trying to teach Raquel and Michelle about it as well. You and your friends are in more danger with them then you think." He interrupted her. "I know you hate me, but I need you to just trust me this once. I need you to hear what I have to say."

"Why should I ever trust you Gideon? You tried to destroy my family, summoned a demon here that won't leave us alone, and tried to take the shack away from us. Why should I ever trust you?" She fired back.

"Because your friends are in danger and I can't do anything to help keep them safe this time." She gave him a weird look.

"What do you mean this time?"

"Whether you believe it or not Mabel, I am not a bad guy anymore. I admit my reputation is not the best with you and your family...or this town..." He began.

"Really...isn't that putting it lightly?" She folded her arms. He let out a breath.

"Look, I just need you to trust me... temporarily..." She shook her head, looking away. "Do it for your friends Mabel, please." She looked back at him.

"Oh I'm stupid..." She whispered to herself, letting out a breath. "Fine...what do you have? Why are my friends in danger?"

"Tiffany is planning something, and something big. Normally I would be able to stop her, but this time I can't. She didn't give me all the details like I was hoping, but your friends Candy and Grenda are in danger. She wants to do something to them." He explained.

"She didn't give you anything about what she wanted to do to them?"

"The only things I was able to get out of her was that magic was definitely going to be involved. I even got a bit from Sarah about how they had this thing they were going to summon to take care of them, and later you guys." He added

"Wait summon...like Bill?" Mabel questioned.

"I don't know...they could but Bill is already here, so they wouldn't need to summon him. It could be something else...they know about magical summoning just like me and your brother." Gideon answered.

"Yeah and we can thank you on the Bill thing..." Mabel looked at him.

"Mabel..." He tried to defend himself, but was shushed by her.

"Shush... So they are planning to get us with some kind magical being?" Mabel was trying to think. "Why? What did they do? What did we do?"

"I don't know what has happened between all of you, but what I do know is it has something to do with Michelle or Raquel hearing something between your friends Candy and Grenda."

"What did they hear?"

"They wouldn't tell me...normally I get a lot of information out of them and can stop them, but this time around they didn't give me much to go off of, and by the way they were planning things, this things is going to go down soon, and really soon." Gideon told her.

"What do you mean you are normally able to stop them?" Mabel raised an eye brow.

"Like I said before, I am not bad guy anymore. Tiffany always has plans to get you guys, but I'm able to stop her by either focusing her energy on something else, or getting her to forget whatever it is she planned. But this time is different, it's like she purposely doesn't want me to know anything. That's why I am warning you." Gideon warned her. "You guys have to be on the lookout, especially your friends Candy and Grenda."

"Trust me when I say we are always on the lookout, but why keep them from attacking us, or doing whatever it is they want? You're not fooling anyone with this restart on your life bit." Mable said.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I am good. I don't want anything to happen to you guys..."

"Unless you do it right?" Mabel interrupted him.

"No... Mabel I just want you guys to be safe, and whatever Tiffany is planning is dangerous." Gideon replied.

"Yeah well...okay we'll keep our look out... now other than this, keep your distance, because like I said, you might be able to fool others, but you don't fool me. And this whole I'm helping you act is still not really flying by me." Mabel told him. "So keep away from us." She walked away.

"I know it's hard to believe, but at least think of this Mabel, if I wasn't on your guys' side, Tiffany would have gotten you guys a long time ago." Gideon stated. "And if you didn't think I was telling the truth, you would have left the second I showed up." Mabel stopped in her tracks thinking about what he said, then rolled her eyes continuing to walk.

"Whatever..." She said. He watched as she walked away, a smile coming to his face. 'At least you're thinking of trusting me... that's all I need. Maybe that second chance is there.' He walked back to the weight room.

(**)

Mabel walked through the forest. She needed to see Liz.

"Liz!" Mabel called out. "Liz where are you?"

"Hey girl what's up?" Liz jumped down from a tree. "You look worried, something wrong?"

"Yeah... I need your help with something." Mabel told her.

"What?" Liz asked.

"You know about the magic world and stuff, right?" Mabel questioned.

"Umm... yeah why?"

"Well I need to know if there are any demons or creatures that are worse, or just as bad as Bill." Mabel said.

"Why do you need to know that? Did Dipper do something he shouldn't have again?"

"No, and I need to know because I was just informed that Tiffany and her followers deal with magic and want to do something to us." Mabel explained. "I need to know what it is we might be up against."

"Well I don't know of all the demons and creatures, but I do know that Bill is the worse of them all... however if they deal with magic now...it could be anything from simple creatures, to raising the dead or something." Liz told her. "But how did you find out they deal with magic and are after you guys?" Mabel looked away a bit.

"Ahh..." Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Mabel who told you?"

"Gideon... we got into this whole argument, because he wanted to warn me that Tiffany is after my friends, but I don't know if I should believe it with his track record." Mabel stated.

"He warned you?" Liz questioned.

"Yeah... and said a whole bunch of other stuff as well, about how he is always trying to help us, and is a good guy. But I doubt if that's true." Mabel folded her arms. Liz gave her a look.

"If you doubt it, then why come to me?" Liz asked, Mabel was quiet. "You wouldn't have come if you didn't think he was telling the truth... or even trust his word."

"Like hell I trust him." Mabel said. "I only came to see if there is anything else we should be worried about, besides just Bill."

"Oh no... don't give me that Mabel..." Liz shook her head. "You would have only came if you thought what he said was true, or you felt something in that conversation that made you trust him." She said. Mabel grunted a little.

"Fine, maybe there was a part me that saw his seriousness, but that doesn't mean I trust him." Mabel stated. "Besides, the only part that I did find truthful was the warning he gave...not all that other crap he tried to pass by me, especially about him being good."

"If he wasn't in the slightest bit good, then why warn you?"

"Maybe he's trying to get the books, or do something again. Either way, he can't be trusted." Mabel explained.

"Yet you're trusting him on this warning?" Liz had a slight smile.

"That's only because it deals with Candy and Grenda, and I don't want anything to happen to them." Mabel defended.

"Right... well with the warning he gave you, I just be on the lookout for anything." Liz informed. "If Tiffany knows magic and stuff, then she'll know who to summon or call to do whatever it is she needs done." Mabel nodded.

"Thanks Liz." Mabel replied.

"Don't thank me on this one, Gideon is the one who warned you. If anyone deserves a thanks, it's him, especially since he's helping keep your friends safe." Liz told her. Mabel gave her a look. "Just saying." Liz smiled. Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Well I'll tell Dipper to keep our eyes open, and we'll go from there." Mabel answered. "I got to go, I'll see you later Liz." She nodded.

"See ya Mabel, and stay safe." She hugged her. Mabel nodded.

"Will do." Mabel left, wanting to go back home to tell her brother, without involving where she got the information from. Candy's and Grenda's safety was all that mattered right now, and Dipper, Pacifica, and her were going to do what they needed to, to keep them safe.

 **To be continued...**

Hey guys hoped you enjoyed! Now that I know how to connect things, this series is going to be moving a lot faster. But just wanted to give a heads up, I want to make it chapter 10, before I start making my other series, because I have a lot of different ideas and series I want to make. Anyway yeah, so just gave that heads up, I hoped you liked the chapter and please review, favorite, follow, etc. Bye!


	4. Figuring Things Out

**More Gravity Falls guys! I hope you like, and please let me know what ya think! Thanks!**

 **Figuring Things Out:**

The next day Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica were all in the attic. They all had their own rooms, but the attic was their own place to go to when they had mysteries to solve, wanted to hang out, or research new magical stuff. It was bigger now, due to the remodeling of the shack, and had a few chairs, beds, desks, and their mini golf stuff was in the closet. Mabel and Pacifica fixed it up really well, to be more of a hang out place, than an attic turned quest room. The three were on some bean bags with Dipper's own journals, and their Gruncle's, though they mostly became Dipper's because of how much he used them.

"So what should we do?" Pacifica asked

"I don't know. I've looked up all the magical creatures you can summon and call upon, but the only one that I see who is really bad is Bill." Dipper answered, going through all the journals rapidly. He learned to become not only a speed reader, but also use magic to gather information quickly.

"Well there must be something out there just as bad... we have to protect Candy and Grenda." Mabel added. Dipper let out a breath frustrated as he continued to search.

"Mabel, Liz didn't tell you anything else? Like anything vital for us to help ourselves and them?" Pacifica glanced at her.

"Liz only said that she heard something in the woods, went to check it out and it was Tiffany and her group doing something with magic. And that she heard them talk about Grenda and Candy, like they were the ones who were being targeted." Mabel informed. In order to keep where she got the information, she had to lie a little, so that she wouldn't get yelled at by her brother, and so they could do something.

"But how in the world did they even learn magic?" Pacifica questioned.

"Gideon probably taught them. That psycho would do anything to get rid of us. He hates us just as much as they do, if not more." Dipper replied, still frustrated, and now pissed.

"But would he really go this far?" Pacifica was concerned.

"Of course he would. This has probably been his plan ever since he got out of jail." Dipper put the books down. "He almost killed Mabel and me with his stupid huge ass robot. Not to mention, numerous times tried to get rid of Gruncle Stan. He's a psycho and will always be like that. All he wants is power, control over the world, and to knock us off it. Hell he's just as bad as Bill, if not worse. He's the only one to have broken enough deals with that demon." Dipper was pissed now with everything going on. He grabbed the books wanting to find something in there to help them.

"The thing is, we have dealt with both Bill and Gideon before, so we can do it again. The problem we're facing now is Tiffany and her followers. There has to be something in those books to help us." Mabel stated.

"UGHH...this is so frustrating. I can't find anything." Dipper started to chew on one of his pens. Pacifica leaned over to Mabel.

"That's never good if he's chewing on his pen..." She whispered.

"I know..." Mabel agreed, then thought for a second. "Wait you used to hang out with Tiffany and the others, do you remember anything they did that can help us in this situation?" Pacifica thought about it, then a light bulb went on.

"Yes, wait... if I remember correctly I had to stop being friends with them because of how weird Sarah was." Pacifica told them. They raised an eyebrow with looks on their faces.

"Weird?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah... I mean not like our weirdness..." Pacifica motioned with her fingers in a circle, including all of them, "But like weird as in magic weird... Both Tiffany and Sarah were like this."

"So wait, you're saying both Tiffany and Sarah used magic before?" Dipper was shocked.

"I wouldn't say used... but they were definitely interested in it." Pacifica answered. "I mean when I told them my house was haunted, they thought it was cool."

"Who thinks being haunted is cool?" Mabel had a weirded out look on her face. "I mean it's being haunted."

"Exactly, that's how I knew I had to stop being friends with them." Pacifica added.

"Not that they were ever true friends." Mabel mentioned. Pacifica nodded.

"But wait, I don't get it... How did Sarah and Tiffany get interested in magical stuff?" Dipper wondered.

"Dipper the first thing you noticed when you came here was that it was different, and supernatural. Well for those who live here, we notice too. Some choose to ignore it, others want to forget it, and a few want to embrace it and explore it." Pacifica explained. "It's Gravity Falls, they apparently want to embrace it."

"She does have a point bro bro." Mabel agreed.

"True... but I bet Gideon is still a part of this somehow... But right now we need to focus on how to protect our friends." Dipper said. "There has to be something we're missing." He continued to relook at his books.

"Well maybe we should go over our timeline. Why would they want to target Grenda and Candy? ... What has happened within the last week since school started?" Pacifica questioned trying to think.

"That's the thing, I've texted them, just to ask casually, not to get any attention or anything, but they haven't had any confrontations with them at all. In fact, Grenda and Candy have avoided them." Mabel informed.

"Well there has to be something we're missing..." Pacifica glanced at her. "I mean we've known them since high school, and I longer, and the only thing I can really remember about their activities in school, is they love drama. They love to gossip and all that crap to start trouble." She continued, placing her chin on her hands, feeling a bit defeated by the subject. Suddenly a lightbulb went off in Dipper's head.

"Oh my gosh, that's it!" Dipper exclaimed. He scared both girls with the sudden outburst.

"What's it?" Mabel glanced at him.

"Did you find the creature?" Pacifica asked.

"No, what you said. Tiffany loves gossip, along with her group right?" Dipper began. The girls nodded. "So on Monday during my free period I remember over hearing Tiffany, Gideon and their group talking."

"What were they talking about?" Pacifica leaned forward.

"They talked..." Dipper began.

"Wait." Mabel put her hand up." What were you doing ears dropping in on their conversation, and why were you even around them in the first place?" she gave him a look. Dipper kept his eyes down.

"I...well...uh..." he stuttered.

"Dipper?" Mabel folded her arms with the look.

"Look I was heading to my class, saw them, hid behind the wall, and curiosity got the better of me. I wanted to know they talking about." He explained rather rapidly. Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Curiosity killed the cat Dipper." She stated."

"I know, I know... I was just making sure Gideon wasn't planning world domination or something..." He replied.

"Ah huh..." Mabel knew that was kind of a lie, he just likes to be nosy.

"Anyway, moving along... what did you hear?" Pacifica asked.

"That's the thing, Tiffany and Gideon were talking about their plans and stupid stuff, until her group came running up and whispered in her ear. I don't know what they whispered, but I know it had to do something with gossip." Dipper explained.

"Okay so if that's true, then that means something Grenda and Candy said, peaked their interest." Pacifica stated. "But what would it be."

"No idea... I can't think of anything they have said that would cause Tiffany her group to come after them." Dipper shook his head, thinking about it.

"Me neither... "Mabel stated. "I mean, within the last the week the only things they have discussed we're boyfriends, school, gym, the mystery shack, plans for movie night..." she continued to think, " Oh and wanting to go to stupid parties." Mabel finished. A lightbulb went off with Pacifica.

"Say that last part again." She glanced towards Mabel.

"What?" Mabel looked at her.

"What you just said." She replied.

"What? That the girls are wanting to go to stupid parties..." Mabel raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! That's it! That has to be it." Pacifica exclaimed. "The girls must have overheard our discussion and heard how badly Grenda and Candy want to go to parties, especially the good ones." Pacifica told them.

"Oh my gosh that makes total sense because I said the only good ones were theirs, which means they must be planning to do something with bringing them to a party or something." Mabel also figured it out. Pacifica nodded. "Dipper is there anything in those books about a party crashing magical creature?" Now he gave her the look.

"You're kidding right?" he said. "Mabel that can be anything. I mean I ruined a party by raising the dead."

"And I had a party ruined by a ghost..." Pacifica now thought about it.

"Plus, how many of our events have been ruined Mabel... if their planning something for party crashing or something like that, they can call upon anything from the dead to Bill. Hell they could even call a leprecorn for all we know." Dipper mentioned.

"Well find something in those books that's specifically for parties. That can at least help us get our foot in the door. If we know what we're dealing with, we'll be more prepared." Mabel instructed. He nodded, looking through the books again.

"Well there doesn't seem to be anything in Gruncle Ford's journals, let me check mine." He looked at the two he had. "Wait, here. I got something! It's small, but might be helpful." He showed them the page by putting the book on the ground. "Gruncle Ford and I discussed this creature, to which we think is either a low rank demon, or something else entirely. I called it Partius Crazus, because it seems to go all crazy with music, parties and all fun/ big events. We don't know much about it other than that, but Gruncle Ford believes it not to be too dangerous." Dipper explained.

"Well if it's not dangerous, then why would they call upon this one? If it is this creature," Mabel had a weird look.

"Because even though Gruncle Ford doesn't think it's dangerous, I did... just a little. I put a minor warning saying to always be cautious around it and never let it go crazy because the results can vary." He replied.

"So how do we get rid of it? Or defeat if?" Pacifica looked at him.

"That's the thing, I don't know. Gruncle Ford thinks just to let its crazy side die down till done, but I think there has to be more to it, there has to be a way to stop it... but I couldn't find the answer." He looked back at the page.

"So if there is no real way to defeat it, if this is the creature, how do we deal with it?" Pacifica was worried.

"We'll have to discover how." Dipper stated.

"Not to mention, keep Grenda and Candy away from Tiffany's group." Mabel added.

"Good idea." Pacifica nodded. "Should we tell them?"

"To be honest, even if we told them they wouldn't really believe us." Dipper said. "It could possibly even make want to go to their parties even more."

"He's right. I know them pretty well, and the supernatural doesn't really scare them off like it should." Mabel agreed. Pacifica nodded.

"Okay... so where do we start with figuring out how to beat this creature thing?" Pacifica asked.

"Simple we go through the woods and explore." Dipper replied.

"Just like old times." Mabel smiled. Pacifica giggled.

"Sweetness." She added.

"Old times... You mean like a month or so ago." Dipper corrected, as they got up to go outside and explore.

"Oh whatever." Mabel rolled her eyes.

"C'mon let's go!" Pacifica ran forward to the woods, the twins following.

 **To be continued...**

Hey guys! Sorry I have been gone so long but it's good to be back! I'm back in school though, so chapters won't be updated as quickly, but I'm writing them out, so that way I'm like way far ahead, and then when I get to typing them it's easier. Anyway I have missed you guys, hoped ya had an awesome summer (mine was hot as hell...and is still currently hot as ever...) but anyway please review, follow, favorite...but please, please, please review. I really want feedback, or thoughts, etc. Not to mention I just started a Poll and would love if ya voted on that! So thanks, and see ya next time, and my friends will be back as soon as they can, probably in two or three chapters, school ya know. Anyway, bye!


	5. Mystery Trio

**Hey guys another chapter! And like in my other series, and future series, they all will be varied sizes. So any who, enjoy!**

 **Mystery Trio:**

The rest of the weekend the three spent in the woods exploring to find the answers they needed. However, the only things that seemed to find... or more or less ran away from, were different types of animals, a few still obsessed queen searching gnomes, and goblin troll thing that does not take criticism to well. They also found more pixies, fairies, and some eye bats, but could not find what they were searching for. They came back home from another search that Sunday night, frustrated. They entered the shop.

"It's seems we're so close, but we just can't find anything." Dipper grabbed his pen, going through his journal, periodically chewing on it.

"We'll find something, we just have to be patient and keep searching." Pacifica said.

"Yeah, but how long do we have to be patient for?" Mabel glanced at her. "This thing can go down anytime, and we currently have nothing."

"She's right... there has to be a way to find answers." Dipper agreed.

"Find answers for what dudes?" Soos came in, mopping the floors. The Gruncles following, talking to one another.

"We're trying to find a way to defeat this magical thing but, we don't have a lot of info to go off of." Mabel replied to Soos.

"Sounds like you dudes need more info on it." Soos told them.

"That's what we were trying to this whole weekend, but we got nothing." Dipper informed.

"Hmmm..." Soos thought about it for a bit.

"Wait Dipper, what creature are you looking for?" Ford asked, the conversation getting both the Gruncle's attention.

"Partius Crazus..."Dipper answered.

"Isn't that the creature thing you said that wasn't really dangerous?" Stan looked at his brother.

"I did. Dipper why are you looking for information on such a creature?" Ford nodded, then glanced at Dipper.

"Our friends are in trouble. We think that Tiffany's group will summon this thing to get them." Mabel told them, covering for Dipper. She knew he doesn't like to explain himself especially when it comes to stubborn Ford, though now she knew where it came from in the family. The Gruncles were stubborn, as where her and Dipper.

"Yeah and we want to protect them." Pacifica added, also helping. Dipper glanced at them, as a way to thank them. Mabel just winked, without the older adults noticing.

"But why summon such a weak thing?" Ford had a weird look.

"And since when could Tiffany use magic?" Stan questioned.

"She's apparently always been interested, but we don't know when she and Sarah started using it." Dipper stated.

"Bet you it was that little white haired freak who taught 'em." Stan folded his arms.

"I still don't understand why that kid hates us?" Ford added.

"Because he wanted your journals point dexter. Not to mention the machine you created, which is thankfully destroyed, and to rule the rule the world." Stan replied, glancing at his brother.

"Plus he was in a contract with Bill, and worked with him." Dipper mentioned.

"Seriously?! That triangle demon is beyond dangerous!" Ford exclaimed. "I specifically warn in my books to not trust and stay clear of him."

"Yeah well Gideon doesn't very much listen, and he's obsessed with power and wanting to rule the world." Mabel stated.

"He's one bad dude." Soos agreed.

"Well if that's true, then maybe your problem isn't with this Tiffany girl, but rather him." Ford commented.

"That's what I thought." Dipper replied, "But we have to focus on Tiffany because she wants to do something to our friends."

"Well if she wants to do something to them, she wouldn't call upon such a weak creature." Ford pushed his glasses up. "She would use something much stronger and more intimidating."

"Do you guys have any idea of what she wants to use?" Soos asked.

"No that's the thing. All we know is she wants to do something to them, and is going to use magic. But we have no idea what we're up against." Pacifica answered.

"That's why we're trying to be prepared for anything." Mabel added. Both Gruncles thought for a minute.

"Well if you ask me, I just have you guys and your friends stay clear of them." Stan reasoned.

"I agree. These people do not sound safe, and getting into a scuffle with them will not help anything." Ford added.

"Scuffle?" Stan glanced at his brother.

"What is that word not used anymore?" Ford looked back at him. "I'm still trying to learn all the new terms here Stanley... like the thing with the internet, what is it, myface or bookgram, or whatever it's called." Stan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You have got a lot to learn point dexter." He walked away.

"Well it would help if you knew it too!" Ford yelled at him, following his twin. Once they left, everyone burst out laughing.

"Dudes your uncles are so funny." Soos wiped a tear. "Anyway I just listen to them. Stay clear, and I'm sure you guys will be fine." he smiled. He then walked away to go put the cleaning stuff he had away.

"What do you think Dipper?" Mabel looked at her brother.

"For now, until we know what it is we're up against, keeping our distance is a good idea. We just got to make sure everyone does." Dipper answered. The girls nodded.

"Shouldn't be too hard, we'll just distract Grenda and Candy with other things and plans." Pacifica said.

"Agreed." Mabel glanced at her. She put her hand in. "Mystery Trio?" Pacifica smiled and put her hand in. "Dipper..." She looked at him. He rolled his eyes, then put his hand in.

"Mystery Trio!" They shouted, putting their hands up.

"Come on you dorks." Dipper waved for them to follow. They ran up the stairs, to advise more plans, then afterwards would go to bed so they would be ready for school the next morning.

 **To Be Continued...**

Hope you guys liked, kind of short, and yes, I know, I see Pacifica, Dipper and Mabel being the Mystery trio now, seeing as Ford, Stan and Fiddleford weren't, hopefully my trio might become cannon, hopefully...anyway I did mention this serious is mature right, well it's going to get mature in some future chapters coming, just fair warning...seeing as I need to give a warning. So please, review, please! And do the other stuff too, but please review I really love feedback, thank you! Bye!


	6. Surprise Visit and Girl Time

**Hey guys another chapter! WOOO! Thank you all for the views, and for the follows and favs, and I can't believe how many I have for this series! I'm so happy. But, I know you didn't come here for this stuff... so let's get on with the show! Or chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Surprise Visit:**

The plan was rather simple, just keep Grenda and Candy away from Tiffany's group Mabel and Pacifica used wanting girl time, wanting to hang out; and talked about future movie nights, boyfriends, and whatever else they loved to discuss as excuse. To which seemed to work Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Everything was going according to plan.

After school that Wednesday the girls had to split, Gruncle Stan needed Mabel and Pacifica for something, and Grenda and Candy planned to go to the mall before heading home to finish some homework. Mabel and Pacifica felt proud of themselves as they headed home.

"Seems everything is going well." Pacifica commented.

"Yeah... I'm a bit surprised, but still happy Grenda and Candy really aren't questioning things." Mabel nodded.

"I'll just be glad when this is all over, so things can be our normal again." Pacifica said. Mabel giggled, agreeing. "Hey, do you know why Dipper left early? I thought we were all going to hang out then come home together."

"He planned to do that, but had to go because Gruncle Ford needed him." Mabel explained. "But he's probably done, and waiting for us at the shack now." She smiled.

"Okay..." Pacifica giggled. They walked all the way to the shack, entering in through the shop.

"Mabel! Pacifica!" Someone came up and hugged them right as they came in. "It's so awesome to see you guys!"

"Wendy!" Both girls hugged back.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were in New York, then heading to California?" Mabel asked, happy to see her.

"I'm done with school and all that stuff, and I wanted to come chill with my awesome peeps." Wendy smiled, as they walked over to the counter. "Plus I wanted to share some great news."

"Awesome, and what news?" Mabel sat on the counter, Pacifica leaning against it next to her.

"Well I'm..." She began.

"Seriously Mabel? You can't figure out what her news is?" Dipper came into the room, amused.

"Dipper. When'd you get here?" Pacifica glanced at him, smiling.

"Better yet, why didn't you tell me my favorite red headed cool person was here?" Mabel hopped off the counter. He laughed.

"It was part of the surprise dummy." He flipped some of her hair over her face.

"Which you are ruining by the way." Wendy smiled, before they all laughed.

"What's the surprise?" Pacifica questioned, giggling.

"I'm moving back into town!" Wendy was happy. Mabel jumped up and down, while Pacifica was feeling a mix of emotions, but kept a happy smile.

"Oh my gosh! Yay! This is going to be awesome!" Mabel was overjoyed.

"I know! Now I can hang with you guys again." Wendy jumped with Mabel.

"It's going to be like old times." Dipper added.

"Hell yeah!" Wendy agreed. "Though dudes, you're not going to believe all the stories I have to tell you guys."

"Trust us, we have a lot too." Mabel commented.

"C'mon let's go to the rooftop and hang!" Wendy led them up to the rooftop hangout, which was now a little bigger, and wider. They set up chairs and talked about their stories, laughing, and goofed off.

 **Girl Time:**

After a few hours of hanging out with Wendy, she had to go home. She said her goodbyes, giving everyone a hug.

"Bye Wendy!" They waved as she drove off.

"It's so awesome that Wendy's back." Soos said.

"I know, having her here will definitely be like the old times. Not to mention a lot of fun." Dipper added.

"Oh yeah..." Mabel agreed, then began to stretch. "Anyway Imma get ready for bed, come with me Pacifica." But before Pacifica could protest she was being dragged up the stairs by Mabel. Dipper and Soos glanced at each other, then shrugged. The girls made it to Mabel's personal bathroom, which was in her room.

"Ah Mabel what..." Pacifica began to ask.

"Taking a shower, duh. You know like us girls do." Mabel replied.

"Oh...um... okay..." Pacifica wasn't too sure, but just went along with it. They grabbed some towels, and stripped. Mabel went to turn on the shower, to heat up the water, while Pacifica covered herself with a towel, wrapping it around herself.

The bathrooms were all rebuilt as well. They were bigger, to the point that when you enter the showers were like a room themselves. They could fit quite a few people in them, and had built in tubs, all of different shapes and sizes; for Dipper he had a normal oval shaped tub, Ford one that was shaped like his hand, Stan in the outline of his face (or head), Soos had it shaped like a question mark, Mabel's was in the shape of Waddles, and Pacifica just had a rectangular shape. They had made a lot of improvements over the years, adding more rooms, bathrooms, making the shack bigger for more merchandise to be sold in the shop.

Mabel waved Pacifica over once the shower was heated. They stepped in.

"Why'd you want to take a shower with me again?" Pacifica glanced at her.

"Because it's fun, and we get to hang out." Mabel smiled. "Plus now I have someone to talk to rather than just Waddles." She glanced at her pig who was lying under one of the lower shower heads. Pacifica laughed.

"This seems like the high school girls locker room all over again huh?"

"Except now we can talk about whatever we want without others overhearing and stuff." Mabel went under one of the showerheads, her long brunette hair covering her breasts.

"I guess that's true." Pacifica laughed, going under another head, washing her body.

"C'mon let's sit and talk." Mabel sat down, letting the water rain on her back. Pacifica nodded, also sitting down. The water was soothing. "Can you believe that Wendy's back?" Mabel smiled. "Things are going to be so much fun with her back around."

"I know it's going to be great..." Pacifica agreed, smiling, still feeling her mixed emotions. Mabel raised an eyebrow, with a sly smile. "What?" Pacifica asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing why?" Pacifica defended. Mabel shook her head.

"Don't give me that, what's up?" She folded her arms. Pacifica looked down, putting her hands together.

"Well...I...um..."She started, then took a deep breath. "Well... I was just wondering... not that it's any my business... but... I uh...was wondering if Dipper still like Wendy..."She rubbed her arm, looking at Mabel.

"And why are you wondering that?" Mabel raised an eyebrow again. 'Here's your chance Mabel! Matchmaker Mabel needs to do this!' Pacifica blushed a bit, growing a bit embarrassed.

"No...no reason...just curious you know, seeing as the two were close and stuff..."

"Uh huh..." Mabel had a slight smirk. "Well to be honest I doubt there's really any feelings left. I mean after their break up a few years ago, I don't think they still like each other." Mabel shrugged.

"But wasn't their break up a rather serious one?"

"I don't really know... but I think both are over it." She shrugged again.

"Oh... well I just thought... that maybe they wanted time alone or something...you know"

"Huh...Nah...Wendy's not the type to do bring us all only to hang with Dipper. If she wanted alone time with him, she would have asked for it." Mabel stated. "Besides something tells me Dipper is way over her." She had a sly look.

"What tells you that?" Pacifica had a curious look.

"Oh just the he looks at this one girl..." Mabel smiled.

"Oh... well I hope it works out for him." Pacifica laughed. Mabel pouted. 'Damnit Pacifica! You're giving me nothing to work with here! Stop pretending already! Ugh!' She thought. Pacifica stood back up wanting to wash her hair. Mabel did the same. "You know it's funny... I never would have pictured my future like this."

"What? You think your parents would still be controlling you would've been your future?" Mabel questioned, turning around, facing her again, and rinsing out the conditioner.

"I don't know. It's just strange to think back to how all of this began." Pacifica turned towards her.

"You mean our living arrangements?"

"Yeah...it's kinda crazy to think about what happened." Pacifica mentioned.

"I'll say." Mabel agreed.

"Though it does make for an interesting story." Pacifica giggled.

"Oh yeah...remember when we had to explain it to Soos, Wendy and Grenda." Mabel asked.

"Yeah, that was so funny." They both began to laugh, thinking back.

**Flashback**

Everyone was around a bomb fire that night. Eighth grade had just finished and summer was just beginning. Everyone was so happy. The Gruncles, the wins, Pacifica, Grenda, Candy, Soos, and Wendy were al roasting marshmallows and making s'mores, telling spooky stories around the fire.

"Stan that so didn't happen!" Wendy shouted and pointed at him.

"Okay, okay, it may or may have not exactly gone precisely that way, but was pretty close." Stan said, shrugging. Everyone laughed.

"Hey dudes you know what I'm dying to know, is how you three ended up living together." Soos pointed towards the twins and Pacifica.

"Yeah, that's been on my mind too. And how did guys rebuild the shack? Without using tax stuff, or natural disasters? You're such a cheapskate Stan." Wendy added.

"I am not a cheapskate." He replied. Everyone gave him a look. "Okay I might be a tad cheapish..." He defended.

"Right... a tad..." Ford rolled his eyes.

"Watch it point dexter." Stan pointed. Everyone laughed at brothers.

"Yes, but how did your living arrangements become to be?" Candy asked.

"Tell a Grenda!" Grenda exclaimed. The three glanced at each other, then shrugged.

"Back story time. Back story time." Soos chanted, pounding his fists on his thighs. Mabel and Pacifica giggled.

"Well I guess it started with us." Dipper began. Everyone quiet. "After our summer with Gruncle Stan and Ford, we went home and started our seventh grade year. Everything seemed to be going well."

"Yeah Dipping Sauce was getting great goods, while Mabel's here was being her best random, artistic self!" Mabel stated proudly.

"Not to mention, scaring all the teachers and students." Dipper glanced at her.

"I did not! And that was only one teacher and two or five...maybe ten students...it was Halloween, get to the point Dipper! We're losing the min point here..." Mabel pointed at him, then folded her arms. Everyone chuckled.

"Point is things were going well until about early March..." Dipper started.

"Mom and dad had a business trip or something like that to go on..." Mabel continued. "It didn't go so well..."

"There was a freak accident, and both of our parents died. When the police and people came to tell us, they also said we needed new guardians." Dipper spoke. "Grandpa Shermy, though he's younger than our Gruncle's, is senile..."

"And our other relatives didn't want us." Mabel came in. "Gruncle Stan and Ford were the only ones to step up and take us in."

"To which we moved back to Gravity Falls after the funeral, and packing our things. We started school here..." Dipper was speaking again.

"Where Dipping Sauce again was getting all A's by the end of the year, and I got all B's!" Mabel clapped.

"You only got all B's because one teacher liked you so much to the point you became their favorite student, that they wouldn't give you a C, so they gave you a B-." Dipper pointed out.

"Still got all B's though, plus a teacher who was awesome! And we came like at the end seventh grade year, that's rare." Mabel shouted, as she was so excited. Dipper face palmed.

"Anyway we started the summer, hung out with friends," He looked at Pacifica, then the others, "And that's how we got here."

"I came during the middle, maybe a bit past that, of that summer because my parents decided to have a vacation for themselves on their yacht. Which also had a freak accident..." Pacifica began.

"Wait, why aren't you with your family then? Or don't you have family?" Candy questioned.

"Well it's not that I don't have family... I do...it's just they disowned me ever since my stunt that summer with letting the 'common folk' in at the party, plus when I started hanging out with you guys more." Pacifica explained. "So they wanted nothing to do with me when my parents died." She looked down.

"Fortunately she had us, and we took her in!" Mabel hugged her.

"Yeah, not to mention we explored her mansion and found her parents secret will, which left her all of their Northwest Fortune and stuff." Dipper also hugged her, she blushed a bit. But it cheered her up.

"So wait, what did you do with the fortune?" Wendy asked.

"Well I decided to give half back to the town, a quarter to the pines, and keep a quarter for myself." Pacifica explained.

"If you ask me, the town should have got the quarter and us the half." Stan said. Ford elbowed him. The others laughed.

"I think what she did was awesome, now the town is starting to look half way decent, plus they're making their university bigger and better." Dipper defended Pacifica's decision.

"Yeah, besides, a quarter of the Northwest fortune is a lot. You're fine Gruncle Stan, besides you built the shack to be three stories high, plus there's still the attic, so what's that four stories high, if you include the attic? It has a lot space, bedrooms, guest rooms, bathrooms, and your shop is bigger!" Mabel put her arms out.

"Plus there's Ford's unknown floors, or bunkers." Dipper whispered to the five them, or loud enough for only Mabel, the Gruncles, and Pacifica to hear. Soos kind of caught it.

"Well I'm just sorry all of that happened your guys' parents." Candy was sad.

"Yeah." Grenda agreed.

"Have they ever figured out what happened?" Wendy questioned.

"No, but Dipper has his guesses." Mabel used her thumb to point at him.

"I bet he does." Wendy knew what Mabel was getting at.

"So wait, what yacht got in what accident with what car?" Soos scratched his head. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" They all had a weird look.

"I'm just messin' with you bros!" He laughed, causing everyone to laugh.

"Soos, you're crazy." Wendy smiled"

"Yes!" He fist pumped.

"At least you're with us now and we can always hang out!" Candy and Grenda cheered. Everyone cheered with that, telling more spooky stories, and enjoying more s'mores. They were enjoying their night together.

**End of Flashback**

"Yeah that night was pretty fun though." Pacifica laughed.

"Yeah, though, I'm still finding it hard to believe magic or the supernatural had anything to do with our parents' deaths." Mabel replied.

"I'm not... I mean my house was haunted, for all I know my parents could have gotten themselves cursed or something." Pacifica glanced.

"Hmmm... I guess there's a point there... but for Dip and my parents? I just don't think..." Mabel commented.

"Well if anything supernatural did happen with either of our parents, Dipper would tell us." Pacifica put her hand on her shoulder. Mabel nodded.

"True... Anyway we should get to bed." Mabel stated before yawning. "I'm getting tired and we have a lot to do tomorrow." Pacifica giggled.

"Sounds good." Mabel turned off the water and the girls stepped out, wrapping the towels around themselves, and their hair. Mabel found some pajamas that Pacifica left in her room and gave them to her. Both got dressed, said their goodnights, and Pacifica went to her room. They both were off to bed, and went to sleep fast.

 **To Be Continued...**

Yay! Another chapter done! I'm so happy! Anyway, please review, fav, follow, etc. but mainly I would love feedback, not that I don't appreciate the other stuff, I do trust me! It means a lot actually! But if you could review and give feedback, or tell me how my story is doing that would really help me to because I want to become a better writer. However that doesn't mean be a troll about it... constructive yes, troll no. Anyway, hoped you liked, and I will see you next time! Just a heads, next chapter is a bit "spicy." As one of my friends put it. Don't worry I'll remind you on the chapter, just giving heads up here too. Also don't forget my poll please, thank you! Bye!


	7. All I Want and Protective

**Like I said fair warning with one, but I mean this is a mature series, so what did you expect? Anyway enjoy! Also sorry I have been gone so long guys. School, finals, personal/family life, plays, hospital visits, my computer crashing and even the fact I am trying to find a new place to live… has kinda taken my time, but I continuously write, so I just have to type my chapters. But I think it's time to update them don't you? Well here it they are, Merry Christmas, and again sorry I have been gone so long… but I'm back! On with the story….**

 **All I want:**

It was a little past midnight. Everyone was pretty much asleep...well almost everyone. I had decided to take my shower. The water running down my body, my thoughts were just running and this was the best way I could think I could control them... not that it was helpful. They all we of her. And it sucked that my sister got to take a shower with her and not me... I let out a deep breath. I was kind of tempted to turn the water cold with how reacted my body was, but to be honest it wouldn't do me any good. And fantasying about her, would only make me feel worse about myself... not that that it wouldn't help right now seeing as I can so picture those curves. Her blonde beautiful hair, pretty blue eyes, plum pink lips, wrapped around my... oh Dipper snap out of it! My head was down, as I let the water continue to pour on me, my hands on the wall, and my eyes shut. I needed to clear my head, that's what I needed to do. Thinking of her... wanting her was such a bad idea... I bit my lip, knowing exactly where my thoughts wanted to wander. Ugh... Damnit...my thoughts, my body, especially lower part, couldn't help, feel, and want her. I clenched my fists. Was I really tempted to do this again? I clenched harder. I guess it was better than nothing. I took another deep breath. I imagined her naked body, those curves just begging to be touched. She moaned and whispered my name, oh how I wish I can get her to do this really, as I imagined using my hands and mouth upon her breasts. Damn, I could feel a release coming. Her body against mine in this way was perfect, until she moved to the point she was now hugging me from behind. Her warmth on my back, and her hands on my chest, I lost it letting myself release somewhat. Not that I still wasn't hard. I just wanted her so much... I didn't know if I should use my hands yet or not, but it would make things go a bit faster. I imaged that she came back to hugging my body from in front of me, oh, I was enjoying it too much. Then she knelt down, and those plump lips wrapped around my hard member, and imaging that made me come. I was breathing a bit hard, and my member was still hard, not to mention, now there was a mess on the wall. However, the water could wash that away later. I bit my lip thinking... I just thought wrapping my hand around my shaft like it was her small, delicate, amazing hand, and that was all it took to get me to come a little more, to the point of being half hard, which I could work with. I let go. I felt sick of myself again, looking away from the wall. I decided to walk over to my tub. The water was nice. It helped me relax, as I sat down on the seats it had. I closed my eyes, but couldn't help get frustrated with myself.

"Oh you stupid idiot!" I splashed the water. "I can't believe I did that again... Oh if Pacifica ever found out..." I put my head in my hands. Why was I so stupid...or more or less wanted her so badly...

'Okay why are you asking yourself a stupid question...' My inner voice answered. 'You know exactly why you want her, your control of it is getting worse because it's getting stronger.' My inner voice was right. I remember back during my freshman Summer Mabel, Pacifica and I were all looking through the woods for things and split up, to which Pacifica went with me, and we found this cave. Next thing we knew we had to run out of there because something was chasing us, and I pushed her out of harm's way, but it got me. It scratched and bit me up pretty good, but I scared it or something because it was gone, and I never found out what it was. When Pacifica came back, I was near some trees, and the secret feelings I had for her were hard to control when she came near me and even more so when she touched me. I nearly wanted to have her right there in the woods, but kept from doing so, and made it back to the shack, dreadfully. I, eventually, had to explain to my Gruncle Ford everything, though truly I wanted to keep this a secret because I found out that whatever attacked me was a dark creature and it had dark, uncontrollable blood, which fed off desires. This was all in my first journal to which at first I had one, now I have about three pages on the thing, describing the effects it had on me: how I 've controlled it, and mostly how there was only one creature. That's actually why Gruncle Ford wanted me to come early today. When Wendy stopped by he wanted to talk to me because he didn't know before I dated Wendy I had already had this "dark" blood in me; to which I told him not to worry and that I was in complete control. Not to mention I was finally being honest with him in telling him I got it during my freshman summer at 15, and not at 16 and half during... well almost the beginning of Junior year. He scolded me, then later said he was proud I was in control for so long, but still mad I didn't tell him. But to be honest I really didn't want to tell anyone, I only had to tell him because it was so bad...and I wanted Pacifica so badly, though I didn't say that part. I let out another breath. I guess it's a good thing Mabel doesn't know about this or else she have black mail or something. I closed my eyes.

"Figures you still be up." My eyes shot open and I glanced at where I heard the familiar voice. She came into view from the shadows. "Why doesn't it surprise me you take a shower when everyone's asleep..." My eyes widened and I stood up.

"Wendy... What... What are you doing here...how did..." I couldn't believe she was here... again, and in a towel no less.

"I climbed up to the rooftop, went to your room, found that you were in your big ass bathroom, probably in your ridiculously huge shower, taking one, so I thought you might need company." She walked forward and came into the tub then let the towel drop. "Though I kinda dropped a lot of hints tonight..." She used her hand to move it up from my hand to my arm to my chest. I bit my lip.

"Wendy..." I clenched my other fist.

"C'mon Dipper I know you miss our fun." She whispered in my ear. "Plus I'm better than those other girls you've had." She cupped my cheek to look at her, a small smirk on her face. She moved closer, her other hand that was on my chest moved down lower. My eye lids went down half way and the throbbing that was already there increased. She wrapped her hand around my staff, and pulled me closer to her so our lips met. 'Oh damn...' I thought, until she crossed my mind, and I stepped back and pushed Wendy away lightly.

"Wendy we can't..." I said, feeling my breath a little fast.

"But why?" She was a little confused. I looked to the side, biting my lip, staying silent for a bit. Wendy suddenly gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, you have a girlfriend don't you?" She asked, wide eyed. I grew shocked by the question, and didn't know how to respond. "You do! Oh I'm so sorry Dipper! I didn't know." She covered her breasts with her hair and went to the towel, then came back. "She must be so lucky, I mean to have you turn down a girl who just shows up naked in your shower and not do anything. You really are a great boyfriend... But then again you always were." Wendy smiled, putting her hand on my shoulder. I just went along with it.

"Thanks Wendy." I laughed at her rushing. We sat down, to which luckily I had a towel to grab too. The tubs water was nice.

"Do you like her a lot?" Wendy glanced.

"Ahh..." I was going along with the fact I had a girlfriend, but to be honest I couldn't pretend it was Pacifica because one: Wendy would know that would be a lie with how we were tonight, and two: I might make it too obvious I like Pacifica.

"I see it's that type of relationship..." She rolled her eyes. "Another girl whose heart who you don't want to break right?" Wendy eyed me.

"Ah... right... yeah..." I went along with what she was saying, coming up with a story quickly. "I couldn't just tell her no when she confessed, and things have led to another... but she deserves someone who actually likes her." I said.

"You really are a good guy you know that... and the girl you really like is lucky... just this girl you're with she'll understand. You're gentle enough, you can let her down easy." Wendy smiled at me. I nodded. "How long you two been going out?"

"Not even two months..." I lied.

"Oh yeah you'll be fine, and I'm positive she'll be too." She got up, then re-wrapped her towel properly around herself. I got up to. "Anyway Dip, I'll see ya latter. I'm sure you want to enjoy the rest of your shower in peace, and get to bed, seeing as you have class tomorrow." She looked back. I nodded.

"Yeah." I scratched my head.

"Night Dipper"

"Night Wendy." She left, closing the screen door behind her. I heard a few noises of what sounded like her getting her clothes back on and putting the wet towels in the hamper. Then the door closed and I knew she was gone; I let out a sigh. I decided to finish up doing my normal shower routine of washing my body, hair and even the wall, seeing as if Gruncle Ford or Stan came in here or even Mabel for that matter, I didn't want to explain, or give her more blackmail than what she already has on me. I finished up and turned the water off. I walked into my room, to which I was so glad was connected to my bathroom. Though most of the bathrooms were connected to the rooms like Mable's, Pacifica's, the Gruncles', Soos', and few other room's, but some rooms didn't have bathrooms and we did just have bathrooms that were by themselves. We just preferred to use our private ones.

I put my boxers on then shorts, putting the towel around my neck. I grabbed a baggy tank and put it on, and went to go put the towel in my hamper. She crossed my mind again, not that she wasn't always on it. I glanced at my clock beside my bed. It was a little past 1:30am, I let out another sigh walking to my door. I was just making one stupid move after another, wasn't I?

 **Protective:**

I peeked out my of my room to see if anyone was in the hallway. The coast was clear and I quietly shut my door behind me, as I made my way down the hall. I passes my sister's room, to which I could hear her pig oink then snore, then oink then snore. Thank goodness Waddles was asleep or else Mable would wake up and again this is something I do not want to explain because either I'm sleepwalking or being stupid, getting lost trying to go to the kitchen. Both are blackmail for my sister... or just things she can use to make fun of me for.

'One of these days I'm going to find something on her...' I continued to tip toe, passing a few more doors, then I reached Pacifica's room. I peeked in. she was sound asleep. I walked in, closing the door behind me, making sure it didn't wake her. I walked over to her bed. She was sleeping peacefully. She was on her side and as I looked her up and down those curves under those blankets, they were seriously tempting. I shook my head a little. 'Idiot, head out of the gutter! Stop looking at her chest and curves! And just control yourself!' I yelled at myself. She turned on her back, to which some of her hair became a little messy on her face. I used my hand to move the strands to one side of her face, letting the back of my fingers touch her cheek. Was it so bad that I wanted her…I leaned a little closer. Hell, no one knows I like her, but me. I leaned a little closer.

"You sure about that Pine Tree?" a voice startled me, to which I fell back. I looked at Pacifica, suddenly I noticed everything was grey.

"Bill…." I harshly whispered.

"Oh look who remembers." A slender man with blonde shaggy hair, that was black underneath and yet the blonde gave off a blue hint to it- probably because of the lightness of his blonde hair, and his powers- a yellow suit jacket, white button up shirt, and black pants on, was floating there looking at me, his blue eyes amused. "Seems I caught you being naughty Pine Tree." I glared at him. It wasn't unusual to see him in his human form, ever since the after mass of weirdmageddon event, and I have learned magic, I think honestly it's his true form.

"What are you doing here Bill? Haven't I told you enough times to leave us alone you crazy demon!" I shouted at him pissed. He laughed.

"Oh please kid, like I listen to you. Besides it's fun poking around in your mind, head, and dreams, though you're getting better at blocking me from doing so." He smirked. I kept my glare. He stopped floating and landed on his feet. "I don't like not knowing other's thoughts Pine Tree." He folded his arms.

"Yeah well I don't like some demon gallivanting around in my head." I shot back, he snickered.

"Funny, but I don't gallivant." He glared back, then glanced over at Pacifica and smirked. I used magic quickly and threw him back.

"You do anything to her, or my family, and I swear Bill I will kill you!" I had my hand raised towards him. He laughed amused.

"Wow kid, you really think pain is going to do anything to me? I love it… but to be honest I'm getting a little bored here, and as much as a fight would spice things up, I'm not in the mood." He shrugged. "I was hoping for some fun, but let's just say I don't think I'm going to be getting there tonight… just know I'm always watching…and I'll be waiting for the day you slip up kid. Later." Bill twirled his cane, which he flashed into his hand, then a flash happened, everything was back to normal. I glanced at Pacifica and used magic to make sure Bill didn't do anything. I was relieved she was okay. I stroked her cheek one last time before going to my room. Not that I wasn't going to have a hard time sleeping. Bill's appearances always made it difficult.

 **To Be Continued…**

Hi guys I am so sorry I have been gone! I have missed you though, life has been throwing me some curve balls but I am back, and updating! : D so be happy, excited or however you want to feel but here is some early gifts! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and such, don't worry I plan to upload a lot more before the year ends! Again sorry for being M.A.I. so long…anyway hoped you enjoyed the chapter, please review, fav/ follow, and stuff! And also please don't forget about my poll. Thanks!


	8. Hating Gym and Duck-tective Similarities

**Hey guys glad to be back now, anyway I hope to get to chapter ten before the year ends! So I hope you're all enjoying it, and let's get on with the chapter shall we!**

 **Hating Gym:**

After the rest of the week finished, Mabel and Pacifica felt happy about keeping Grenda and Candy away from Tiffany and her group. They kept it simple with the hang outs and girl times. However they enjoyed the time because they got to girl stuff, and other "normal" things. Not to mention talk about their favorite things like games, T.V. shows, and even upcoming events they wanted to do. Mabel and Pacifica were really proud of themselves, and happy. Wendy was even included on a few of their adventures to the mall and movies. As long as they kept this up, they could continue preparing for whatever Tiffany had planned and be ready.

(**)

The four girls were walking off campus.

"Man I hate gym, does it always have to be such a hassle?" Candy was exhausted.

"Be happy it's Friday, and you don't have to worry the class for a few more days." Mabel smiled.

"I love it! Grenda gets her work out on!" Grenda exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"Grenda you're too funny." Pacifica giggled.

"Only thing good about it, is that I get to be with Gabe." Candy stated with a smile.

"Speaking of you two, why didn't you guys take more classes together?" Mabel looked at her.

"Well we did our General Ed. classes together, but unfortunately because I'm more advanced than he is…." Candy began to answer.

"Not to mention your career goals." Grenda interrupted with a smile.

"Well that too, we can't have a lot classes together." Candy continued.

"Huh…." Pacifica thought about it. "I'm glad we can all hang out during gym as well."

"Yeah that too, Mermando and Gabe come up with the most interesting stories." Candy giggled.

"I know." Mabel agreed. "Especially about the one with Duck- tective and…"

"Oh my gosh!" Grenda interrupted, and stopped walking.

"What is it Grenda?" Pacifica glanced at her.

"I left my special edition limited item 10th anniversary Duck- tective collectible watch and ring set that Marius got me, in my gym locker! I got to get them!" she turned around quickly and started to run back.

"I'm going to follow her, because when she is in a rush like that, it's normally never good." Candy said, running after her. "You guys wait here."

"Okay!" Mabel replied. A few minutes passed.

"Did you know about the…" Pacifica started to ask Mabel.

"Nope." Mabel shook her head. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"You want one now, don't ya?" Pacifica laughed.

"Yep." Mabel nodded.

 **Duck-tective similarities:**

Grenda quickly ran through the doors of the girl's locker room.

"Grenda slow down, you might run into…" Candy tried to warn, before Grenda ran into two people. "Somebody…" Gasping at who she ran into.

"Can you watch where you're going please." One of the girl's said.

"I'm so sorry…." Grenda quickly got up, helping the two girls up, a bit afraid of what they might do. They all dusted themselves off.

"Are you alright Michelle, Raquel?" Candy asked, coming up.

"Yeah we're fine." They replied, a little annoyed.

"Why are you in such a rush to come back to school anyway?" Raquel folded her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, isn't it the other way around most of the time?" Michelle giggled.

"That is true, but I left my very special Duck-tective collectible items my boyfriend got for me, in my locker." Grenda explained, walking away. She opened it, grabbing the ring and watch.

"You're a fan of Duck-tective too?" Both girls asked, surprised.

"Wait you guys like Duck- tective?" Candy was shocked, even Grenda was surprised.

"Of course!" Raquel was excited.

"Though we have to keep it on the low key you know." Michelle stated. "Tiffany isn't into that 'lame stuff." She air quoted Tiffany's words.

"Duck- tective is anything but lame!" Grenda defended.

"I know right." Raquel agreed. "Like he is awesome."

"Yeah what did you guys think of the other night's episode?" Grenda questioned.

"Oh I couldn't stop laughing. Duck- tective is so funny." Michelle giggled. "Especially now that I get all the adult humor."

"I know right!" Grenda laughed as well.

"Plus I kinda knew who the person was going to be towards the end, but it was still so great." Raquel added.

"Tell me about it." Grenda nodded. Suddenly Michelle's phone beeped, she glanced at it.

"Oh we got to go. Anyway glad you got your collectible back cause those are awesome, and like I want a set." Michelle told Grenda.

"Me too." Raquel agreed.

"Anyway later." The two waved as they walked off. Both Candy and Grenda waved.

"Come on we don't want to keep Mabel and Pacifica waiting." Candy said, Grenda nodded. They headed out, then Grenda grabbed Candy's arm.

"Candy wait."

"What?" She looked at her friend.

"Let's not tell anyone what just happened." Grenda said.

"Why?"

"Because you know how Mabel and Pacifica get when we bring up Tiffany or Gideon, or any of their friends. And this wasn't a bad thing… so we don't need to tell them or anyone okay?" Grenda stared at her. Candy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, fine… because that is true."

"Good now let's go, so they don't worry too much." Grenda ran, pulling Candy along, who yelped a little out of shock of how fast Grenda was. They ran back to Mabel and Pacifica.

"Hey what took so long?" Mabel asked as the two came up, Candy the only one out of breath.

"Took me a while to search through my locker to find them, but I did. Plus Candy's slow." Grenda pointed at Candy, who was about to refute, but was so out of breath, just gave a death glare and grunt. Pacifica reached in her bag for a bottle of water, giving it to her, cracking it open so Candy wouldn't have to. Candy nodded her thanks, drinking some.

"You really hate P.E." Pacifica kind of giggled.

"You have no idea…" Candy finally got her voice.

"Hey Mabel I didn't get to ask, why did Dipper leave so quickly?" Grenda glanced at her.

"Oh you know him, more mysteries. Plus Gruncle Ford texted him to come home to do something." Mabel answered.

"Sounds like more DipFord fun." Pacifica giggled.

"With the trouble they get into, fun isn't always the word I use." Mabel glanced at her. They all started to walk, laughing, as they headed to places to hang out more.

 **To Be Continued….**

You know 8 has always been a good number… anyway I hoped you liked the chapter.

L: Ahh… you forgetting someone here?

M: Oh sorry, guys! Lereda is back!

L: Hi…anyway interesting chapter, plus the last one was good to…though I can't help but wonder what trouble Ford and Dipper are getting into?

M: Knowing them anything with mysteries.., anyway glad to have her back, hoped you guys liked the chapter!

L: See ya next time and please review, follow, and fav. !

Both: Bye! Also Merry Christmas Eve!


	9. Crossing Paths

**Enjoy the next chapters…warning again, this one has stuff not meant for younger viewers…but then again though whole series is Mature, so I really don't know why I have to warn readers…anyway continuing on!**

 **Crossing paths:**

To be honest I felt bored out of my mind right now. I didn't even know why I came. These people weren't my friends, or real ones that is, and I really wasn't in the mood for all the girls throwing themselves at me. Tiffany loved to throw parties. Big parties. Loud music that gave you headaches and numbed your ears, spiked drinks that made you practically forget what you were doing and, if you had enough, who you were. Plus the worse hang over ever and you could wake up next to who knows what. Not to mention with the two pools, and three hot tubs that were in her backyard, the several rooms throughout her big ass mansion, it was like you were in a horny boy's teenage fantasy, seeing heavy heated make out sessions, or flat out sex practically everywhere. However Tiffany loved these parties and I had to come to them because of who I was. But they were just stupid. Annoying actually. And don't even get me started on some of the illegal shit she had, the drugs that apparently made everything better. I was leaning against the wall, arms folded, really not wanting to be here. I could be doing something so much better on a Saturday night, rather than this. Tiffany's friends Raquel and Michelle were having their own fun times with two boys, while Sarah was about to take another guy with her to the hot tub in the back. 'Bunch of sex obsessed crazies…' I rolled my eyes.

"There's my white haired hot mess…" Tiffany came up, high and drunk. "Hope you haven't been having too much fun without me, cause I'm the only one who can please you, right Gideon?" She bit her lip, and pressed her body against mine, her hands running up and down my chest. Now I really didn't want to be here, but I didn't let it show on my face. "Why don't we take this to a more private place?" She whispered in my ear. I smirked.

"Wouldn't that make me a bad guest, taking you away from hosting, this very lively party you've created." The way I let some of the words roll of my tongue made her weak.

"Oh you are so bad, and I do not mind…" She really is too high right now, if I could roll my eyes, I would.

"I don't want to be an improper guest Tiffany, but maybe next time when we're alone…" I smiled, though to be honest I didn't even want to do that. She already had hearts in her eyes, nodding to everything I said. "Now unfortunately, I have to go. But like I said, later." I got off the wall, to which she got off me.

"Okay, then bye Gideon, and like I said I hope you didn't have too much fun without me, cause I'm the only one who can satisfy you." She smirked, patting my chest, then let me walk away. I rolled my eyes. 'Yeah… right… to be honest nobody was really satisfying.' I walked out, heading to my car. I just wanted to get out of there and head home. I parked a bit of a distance away, which gave me time to myself. Then I felt something. It was coming from the woods. I glanced towards them. It was a little past midnight, so what was this feeling. I headed off into the woods wanting to find out. Luckily the moon gave off light. I was looking around. 'Who would be out right now? Is it those stupid gnomes again?' I kept moving, glancing around, hearing all the different sounds of the woodland creatures. I stood still for a minute and folded my arms. "Maybe it's just a lepicorn….' I shrugged, then turned around before being slammed into and knocked to the ground.

"Oww… What the heck…" The person began to say before staring at me. "You! What the hell are you doing out here?!" Before I could register stuff, though I am positive I knew that voice, a flock of baby wolf bats flew overhead, to which we had to quickly duck. Once they were gone we got up. "What the hell are you doing here Gideon?!" He asked again, glaring and arms folded.

"I could ask you the same question Dipper." I replied, folding my arms. "Isn't it a bit late for you to be getting into trouble?" He rolled his eyes.

"Like it's any of your business… besides you're the one that seems to be sneaking around." He narrowed his eyes. "What you hoping to find more powerful gems or preform some stupid ritual so you can have control over the town's folk again?" I shot a look back.

"I don't do that anymore." I retorted.

"Right, because you have changed right?" Dipper rolled his eyes. I glared. 'If you're going to go into my mind, I have every right to go into yours.' I infiltrated his thoughts. He glared at me more.

'Not like I wanted to and stay the hell out of my mind! Plus no one is going to buy that you're good, especially us!' Dipper countered through the mind.

'If you guys would give me…'

'Not gonna happen!' Dipper shouted, I took a little step back. 'I know you too well to know that this is only a cover up. And you best stay the hell away from all of us or else Gideon.' Dipper turned around, starting to leave.

'You and I might be more a like that you think. And just cause you can't believe a change, doesn't mean it's not real.' I sighed. He stopped for a moment, but I turned to head back to my car. I wanted to head home.

 **To Be Continued…**

M: YAY! Another chapter done guys!

L: This is getting good, and man Dip, you just like went protective again…

M: He's very protective over his family and friends.

L: I can tell… though I liked how the chapter started, Gideon was like all around these sex obsessed people, and he's like bored to death, and is just like… I want to leave…forget you people...wow.

M: Yep, he's a fun character to have in perspective, and write.

L: Anyway… we hoped you enjoyed

M: Please review, follow and fav… though I would really love some feedback!

L: And we will see ya next time!

Both: Bye! Happy New Year's!

L: Is it New Years?

M: Almost…. Now will you stop that!


	10. The Safe Word is Waddles

**Oh wow! It's here, officially! Chapter ten! I cannot believe it! This is just…wow! Awesome! Anyway thanks guys for all of the support and stuff! Hope ya enjoy! Now on to this chapter!**

 **The Safe Word is Waddles:**

After the weekend, school seemed to be going well. Monday and Tuesday were rather simple. Mabel and Pacifica had fun with their fashion class because of their projects. Pacifica even was asked to Model, to which Mabel was excited cause now she was going to design her clothes. They were going to enjoy this upcoming fashion shoot. Dipper was being his smart self, despite the fact of having Gideon in his class. He just chose to ignore it and focused on the work at hand. Wendy was rather similar, though they hung out with her more. So far things were going good. Now it was Thursday and the group was in the gym just hanging out, seeing as the teacher really didn't care what you did the last twenty five minutes of class.

"So Gabe where are you taking Candy tonight?" Mabel asked him.

"Well I'm hoping to just do our normal thing of go out, get something to eat, go back to my place, watch some movies on Netflix, and pretty much that's it." He explained. "We've been busy with work and homework, so it will be nice for the both of us.

"That's so romantic and cozy." Pacifica giggled.

"I'm sure if Grenda and Candy were here, you would have won best boyfriend award." Dipper said, pointing to how Mabel and Pacifica reacted. The boys laughed.

"What it's nice when couple do couplie things and have cozy moments." Mabel defended. "Why I'm sure you two want some of those kinds of moments." Mabel pointed at Mermando, then her brother, both blushed slightly.

"Mabel!" Pacifica put a hand over her mouth still giggling.

"What? I'm just saying." Mabel looked back at her. Dipper couldn't help but notice Pacifica's giggles and smile, but had to keep himself in check. "Anyway where is Candy and Grenda? Shouldn't they be back from the locker rooms by now?"

"Knowing Candy, she's probably dreading even wanting to come back." Gabe chuckled.

"She really does hate gym huh?" Mermando glanced at Gabe. He nodded.

"That is an understatement. Candy won't run or work out unless it is absolutely necessary." Gabe replied.

"So like if we are being chase by monsters…" Mabel thought.

"Or she really needs to build up strength to beat the monsters…" Pacifica added.

"Or there is a sale at one of her favorite stores." Gabe ended their little thing. "She just in general hates P.E."

"Has she tries swimming? I find that it is really relaxing and one of the best ways to exercise." Mermando. "However that might be because I am a merman."

"I'll bring it up… but like I said anything to do with P.E., she just in general dislikes." Gabe replied. They all laughed a bit, until Dipper glanced and saw someone he really didn't want to. They locked eyes for a few seconds until Dipper rolled his to look away, annoyed. 'Stupid Gideon…' He thought. The other didn't really notice.

"I wonder when they are going to come back though…" Pacifica wondered. Gabe shrugged.

"Maybe they are having their girl time in there seeing as Candy hates Gym so much." Mermando commented.

"Yeah but Grenda loves gym." Mable stated.

"That's true." Dipper agreed.

"You know what this reminds me, a story about…." Mermando began..

"Well hello everyone. Hey Mabel." A boy with dark strawberry blonde hair came walking up to the group, interrupting.

"Riley…" Mabel rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Riley?" Dipper folded his arms, annoyed.

"Now Dipper, I can't come hang out with my friends?" He put his arms around Dipper. He gave Riley a look.

"We're not friends." All the boys told him.

"Now guys…." He put a hand on his chest. "That hurts." Pretending to be hurt. Mabel folded her arms, even more annoyed. "I mean c'mon Mabel we're still good right?" He glanced at her. She let out an irritated sigh. 'Was he serious right now?'

"Seriously dude? Can you be anymore stupid?" Dipper was now really irritated.

"That's not very nice Dipper…" Riley replied.

"Riley why did you come over here?" Pacifica finally came into the conversation, questioning Riley's motives, though just as annoyed as the others, but didn't show it as much. He glanced at her. 'Guess she wants me to get to it. Not so dumb huh, blondie.' Dipper narrowed his eyes.

"Well?" Dipper was just as suspicious now.

"I actually wanted to talk to you, Mabel." Riley glanced at her, answering the question.

"And what makes you think I want to talk to you." Mabel retorted.

"Oh come on Mabel, it will just be small talk, and real quick." Riley smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh…. Fine… you have five minutes." She let out another annoyed sigh.

"Perfect." Riley started to walk to the other side of the gym, where they could be alone.

"Just so you all know, my safe word is Waddles…. **Waddles**." She pointed at the group, though mainly at Pacifica and her twin. The two nodded. She walked over to Riley.

"Isn't that always her safe word?" Pacifica glanced at Dipper.

"What's a safe word?" Mermando questioned.

"It's a code word." Gabe replied.

"And Mabel always uses Waddles." Dipper added. "It's her favorite safe word."

"So if she randomly brings up her pig, you know it's your que?" Gabe asked.

"Yep." Dipper answered.

"But how do you know the difference between when someone asks her how Waddle's is, to the safe word?" Mermando glanced.

"With Mabel you know and when it comes to Riley and the situations we've been in, Waddles doesn't come up casually." Pacifica said. The two boys nodded.

"He's just lucky, I didn't hurt him." Dipper was still annoyed. Pacifica smiled softly.

"You're such a nice protective brother Dipper, though I am sure Mabel is trying just as hard as you not to do the same." She stated, he slyly smirked.

"I'll say…" Glancing at his sister.

Mabel had walked over to Riley. She didn't notice a certain someone had watched as she walked to go be with the annoying boy. He already had caught glimpses with her brother, which only made Dipper glare at him. But seeing Mabel walk over to this boy, didn't settle well with him.

(**)

"What do you want Riley?" I asked, annoyed by him as we were now alone, which I wasn't too happy about.

"Can't we just talk a little Mabel?" He smiled, trying to move closer to me, but I gave him a look, folding my arms. He put a hand up in defeat. "Alright, alright… I wanted to talk to you about something important though." He said.

"And what's that?" I questioned. He looked serious now.

"I want to get back together." He spoke. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're serious….?" I heard my brother snicker behind me… or more or less bust out laughing. 'Idiot is mind reading again…. Noisy.'

"Yeah. I want to get back together." Riley smiled. I couldn't help chuckle myself.

"You really think after the way we broke up… I want you back?" I asked. "You chose Tiffany and Sarah…remember?"

"Oh come on Mabes…. Me and you were good together." Riley smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"You're funny… but no. nice try though." I told him. "Why don't you go back to your girls and leave me alone, kay. Bye." I walked away.

"Do think about it Mabes." He replied as I walked back. I glanced back.

"Not gonna happen." Then walked back to my friends.

(**)

"Thanks for the help guys." Mabel said as she came back to her friends.

"We did not hear the code word." Mermando replied.

"She's just giving us a bad time Mando." Dipper elbowed him. "She put Riley in his place, she didn't need our help."

"Oh…" He nodded.

"Is Grenda and Candy still not here? Where are they?" Mabel looked around.

"You know my Candy bear." Gabe shrugged.

"Ah…. Mabel…guys…" Pacifica pointed getting her and everyone's attention. All their eyes went wide.

"Oh…hell…" Mabel breathed.

"No…." Dipper couldn't believe it either.

"They're with…" Pacifica couldn't even finish the sentence until their friends Grenda and Candy came running up.

"Guys you're never going to believe what just happened!" Candy started.

"We just got invited to a party!" Grenda finished. Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica looked at each other, eyes growing even wider.

 **To Be Continued…**

M: WOHOO! Well that's a way to end with chapter!

L: I'll say…. I can't wait to find out how this plays out…though hopefully it won't be like last time, and I get things sooner, though I don't see a lot of that in here…right…Sasara…

M: maybe…. Hehehe…anyway hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter! So glad I gave you guys chapter ten as New Year's gift! Eleven will be on the way soon! Nothing says starting a new year like double digits… anyway

L: Please fav., follow, and review! Especially the review seeing as she loves feedback!

M: Thank you! Also don't forget about my poll! Please now that I have gotten to ten, I need to figure out which story to do! : )

Both: Bye! And Happy New Year!

L: See now its official!

M: Oh shut it and be spirted!

L: I'm spirted, plus I got my resolutions I'm working on, so I'm all good.

M: Oh brother…. Anyway…

Both: Bye…again… HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2016! WOHOOO!


	11. The Decision

**Hey Guys! So sorry to continue this on and off thing, but I just say it, currently I am in the process of moving, and finding a place to live, so in all honesty…I haven't had internet and well a place to live…so to speak…it's really complicated. But I have been back in school, writing of course, but thought hey there's somewhat of good internet here…why not. So now I am updating…again sorry…bear with me through this, but just know I am writing future chapters…just need to type them. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

 **The Decision:**

After Gym the group met up in their usual place. Mabel and Pacifica were silent, arms folded, while Dipper was messaging his temples.

"Okay… explain this again." Dipper stated. Mermando and Gabe concerned a bit.

"You guys should be happy for us!" Grenda said.

"Yes. I agree, plus Michelle and Raquel are very nice to us. This party is something we have been wanting for a long time." Candy added.

"That isn't the point you two…" Mabel began, wanting to explain.

"No Mabel. We know you guys all hat Tiffany and her group, but can you give us one thing she has done recently to you guys. We are in college now you guys, and I think it's time we start acting like it. I mean Tiffany and her group are. Michelle and Raquel have been really nice to us and we want to go to this party." Grenda interrupted.

"Please understand they have changed, maybe it's time we do as well. I mean do we really want to keep obsessing over the supernatural? Look what happened when that weird triangle freak took over those few years ago. People are still trying to get over that and stop having nightmares about it." Candy added. This surprised the three when she spoke about the event, especially Mabel, who went very silent.

"Look, you guys don't have to come if you don't want to, but Candy and I want this. We want to go and Marius is coming down tonight and he's coming to the party too. We're going to be normal college students attending an awesome party, and you guys can come and have a blast with us, or not go and stay being immature high schoolers." Grenda finished. "Let's go Candy." Candy nodded following, as she started to walk away.

"Come on Gabe." He nodded, following his girlfriend.

"Wait…" Mabel's voice was shaky. They stopped. "We'll go to the party too." She had a sad smile. "If it makes you happy." Grenda and Candy squealed and hugged her.

"Oh thank you!" They both replied.

"You won't regret it! It's going to be a lot of fun!" Candy was jumping up and down.

"The theme is like a black tie event, so dress fancy, but not too fancy, like short dresses, not long ones. This is going to be so much fun!" Grenda was excited. "We'll see you guys later! And there." They left, with Mermando being grabbed by Gabe to come along.

"I guess we have a lot of planning don't we?" Dipper asked.

"I guess so… Mabel, you okay?" Pacifica glanced at her. She nodded.

"Let's just go home." Mabel's voice was low as she started to walk away.

"I she okay?" Pacifica looked back at Dipper.

"No… something tells me bringing up Bill and Weirdmageddon still is a touchy spot for her…" Dipper looked down. "Even though Gruncle Ford, Stan, Soos, Wendy, you…. and me… we all forgave her for it."

"She can't forgive herself… and blames herself." Pacifica was concerned, Dipper nodded. "Mabel…"

"The two followed shortly after to go home. They were going to have a long night, plus they were all going to have to explain what was going on to their Gruncle Stan and the others. They were going to need a well-organized plan, in case of anything.

 **To Be Continued…**

Yay chapter 11, finally uploaded! Hope you guys liked! Please review, follow, and/or fav. really appreciate it! Thank you again for being patient and bearing with me! Hope to have more uploads and even a new story… so please vote on my poll! Thank you and see ya later! Bye


End file.
